


The Arrangement

by SunSweet



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSweet/pseuds/SunSweet
Summary: There's an arrangement on the table that involves Diane Kruger. It could change everything for Melissa and Norman and solve a major problem in their relationship. But it comes with consequences - will they be too much for the lovers to overcome?





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm new to writing and wanted to get my feelings out about some recent stuff and thangs in the media. I hope everyone reading enjoys this, and thanks for reading!

Melissa was attempting to find something on television while Norman was assaulting her neck with kisses and trying to get his hand up her shirt. She didn’t usually resist him so much, but she wanted to watch the episode of Ghost Hunters that was supposed to be on since it was one she hadn’t seen. “Easy boy,” she teased. When that didn’t get his attention she changed her tone. “Seriously, Norman, please? I really want to see this episode.” 

He stopped sucking on her skin long enough to speak, “Can’t you record it?” 

“I could, but I realllllllly want to see it now,” she whined. Melissa didn’t have the chance to find out if she was going to win or lose the battle because the doorbell rang. “You got to be fuckin’ kidding me,” Mel hissed under her breath. “Are you getting that?” she asked Norman, shoving him off her gently. She was really hoping it was just a Girl Scout selling cookies or something, even though she knew the chances of that were zero. The new house Norman had bought had the longest driveway she had ever seen. It was set way back from the road and had a gate that could be closed and locked, though it was rarely used. It wasn’t really a place conducive to door to door sales of any kind. 

“Oh, you’re going to have to -” Norman pointed at his crotch and she rolled her eyes. 

Mel stood up, trying not to pout while she quickly set Ghost Hunters to tape. “Just get that thing under control in case this is for you.” He said something as she was leaving the room, but she didn’t hear it and didn’t bother to find out what it was. Melissa pulled open the door without even checking to see who it was first. She never did that. She was always far more cautious, almost to the point of obsession. But her paranormal television programming was another obsession and it was consuming her mind. “Oh,” Mel said, startled by who was standing there. “Diane, Hi.” She had no idea the willowy blonde was stopping by, or any idea that she was even in town. Diane was a good friend of Norman’s so they had spent their fair share of time together and Melissa had got to know her well by that point. 

The two women hugged. “I didn’t know you were stopping by,” Melissa said, opening the door wider to invite her in. 

Diane looked surprised. “Norman didn’t tell you?” Melissa shook her head from side to side. “He didn’t tell you anything?” she added, undoing her scarf. Mel felt some anxiety creeping in as she wondered what was happening. Diane undid her jacket and hung it up with her scarf. “Well, I’m sure he - “ Before she could finish Norman appeared and they both turned to look at him. 

“Hey Di,” he said, walking over to kiss her on the cheek as if he hadn’t done a damn thing wrong. That was so Norman, acting like everything was perfect while her guts were churning. 

Melissa followed them both as Norman led everyone to the kitchen. “What’s going on Norman?” she called after him, unable to wait a second longer to find out what the visit was about. 

“Just sit while I get us drinks and I’ll explain,” he replied. Norman pulled her in and pecked her on the lips and then grinned. If he was that relaxed it couldn’t be something bad, could it? But she just never knew with him because things he didn’t care about were monumental and terrifying for her. They were going through a bit of a challenging time in their relationship and having a surprise, random visit that she clearly should have been told about was extremely unsettling. 

Melissa sat across the table from Diane. “You look gorgeous,” she said, making polite conversation, but being honest. Diane was well versed in fashion and had a lot of connections in Europe. She wore designer clothes and had the model type body to show them off. Even when she was dressed casual she looked great. 

“Too bad it takes so much work,” she replied with a laugh. “Not all of us wake up looking flawless,” she teased. Melissa blushed. Diane had told her many times how beautiful she was and she always just brushed it off. But one night after a few glasses of wine they actually had a heart to heart conversation where Diane admitted that she was jealous of women who could go out with no make up, no tight or revealing clothing, and still turn the heads of every man - and woman - they passed. It was the first time Melissa realized that Diane was actually serious with her compliments. 

Norman returned with beers for all of them. Melissa hadn’t planned on drinking that night, but she found herself taking a long swig in hopes it would relax her slightly. When it didn’t work she wished Norman had just got out the bourbon instead. “Oh for christ sake, can one of you just tell me what’s going on?” she snapped, not able to take it for another second. 

Norman and Diane exchanged looks and finally he spoke. “I was talking to Diane about our, ummmm, predicament,” he started. Melissa was shocked and instantly angry that he would share personal details of their lives with anyone, even a close friend - especially a close friend. “I’m sorry Mel, babe, please don’t be mad. I was drunk -”

“Of course you were,” she lashed out, her eyes flashing with rage. 

“But Mel, please listen,” Norman reached for her hand and despite every part of her screaming to pull away, she let him hold it. “I was scared. I am scared. I’m so terrified I’m going to lose you -” his voice broke and she saw tears appear in his eyes and that’s when she decided she’d been right not to pull away. 

The two of them had been struggling with their relationship, not because of anything between the two of them. When they were together they were magic. Things were perfect and they were madly in love with each other. The had fallen for each other hard and that had never changed, not one bit. The passion was actually kind of ridiculous. They couldn’t get enough of each other, even 5 years into their relationship. Mel had somehow resisted his charm for the first two years they worked together, but once she gave in there was no looking back. 

The problem they were having was that it was next to impossible to hide the fact they were a couple anymore. People were putting things together and the rumors were flying. It hadn’t been a big deal at first, they didn’t live together, the world knew they were friends and coworkers, but it all changed the year before. Norman had made several visits to Georgia in the off season, under the ruse that he was working on things for Ride and getting his new house ready - when the truth was, all the business for Ride was actually done in New York and he was there solely to see her - and get their new house ready. 

People figured that out. And they also had seen her at his old house, and him at hers during filming. Then there was that damn photo of her driving Norman’s Porsche. Melissa still kicked herself everytime she thought about it, wondering why she’d agreed in the first place. Andy asked the woman to remove the photo from social media and she did, but it was too late. Just another thing to stir up the rumors yet again. 

To the best of her knowledge, no one knew they had moved in together several months ago. Norman spent a lot of time finding the perfect house to protect their privacy. It had the long drive that she mentioned earlier, but it was also in a very rural area, with no neighbors, on a road that you would only take if you were going to the house or maybe taking a roundabout way to a couple other places. Fact of the matter - they were in a location that there was a slim chance of anyone seeing them there together. 

He had talked her into moving in with him even though he knew she needed her space and privacy. Norman sold her on the idea that he would only be there during filming season and the rest of the year it was all hers - except for when he visited and if she didn’t want him to visit she could always say no and he would respect that. They had a strange relationship, but it worked. Melissa wasn’t ready to commit because she didn’t want to be in a public relationship with Norman - and to be Norman’s girlfriend would thrust her even more into the public eye. Mel was a private person. She’d worked hard to make sure no one knew about her past - only her work. It wasn’t that she was hiding anything bad, she just wanted something that was hers, and hers alone. The fans didn’t need to know every detail and that was one thing she had stressed when she finally gave in and started dating Norman. 

He promised he would never ask her to compromise that and even though she knew it frustrated him deeply - he never had. So what was this all about? Was this finally the moment he would give her the ultimatum she’d been dreading? And what did Diane have to do with it? 

“Mel,” he said, looking her in the eye. “I came up with an idea and Diane agreed to help. It’s crazy. It’s insane actually,” Norman added. “But I think - we think - it might work.” 

She was very intrigued, but still extremely uneasy. “What is it?” 

“Well, it’s an arrangement of sorts - all legal and everything - we both have lawyers and they are drawing up paperwork that we will all sign, the second you agree,” Norman said, looking nervous. Just get on with it, Mel wanted to scream. “Diane has agreed to be my public girlfriend,” he said finally. 

Melissa had no idea what the hell he was talking about. “She what? Your what? What the fuck?” 

Diane took over. “We start pretty simple, by feeding some rumors to rag mags and then work up from there until the world believes that Norman and I are a couple.” Mel was finally starting to see where they were going with the idea. But she had already dug her heels and was pretty sure no amount of logic or explanation was going to move her. “We spent a lot of time together with Sky and promoting it - there are already rumors out there. It’s actually pretty well set up for us,” she continued. 

“But why?” Melissa blurted out. “Why would you do this?” She couldn’t understand how Diane could possibly want to ruin herself in this way. 

“My career is, well, not good right now. I made some bad choices and burned some bridges. I need press, even bad press, to get my name back out there,” Diane replied. Melissa couldn’t possibly fathom her train of thought. She couldn’t understand people who actually wanted to be in the public eye like that. And this wouldn’t just be her in the public eye - it could lead to the public trashing her - ripping her to shreds. Diane and her long term boyfriend Joshua had broke up and Melissa was well aware that people were already blaming Norman. But that had faded recently and they seemed to be back on the idea that McReedus was real - and they were right. “And honestly,” Diane eyed Norman. “I want to help.” 

“But you’re risking so much, your name, your career - for us. This could completely backfire - you could end up shunned completely,” Melissa protested. “No. I can’t. I can’t agree to this. It could ruin you both.” She shook her head vigorously. 

“It might be bad to start,” Diane agreed. “But people will get over it. Eventually they will see Norman and I as a happy couple, two celebs in love, and they’ll forget everything that came before.” Melissa was reeling from everything she’d heard so far. “This is for me, every bit as much as it is for you. I’m not being selfless and sacrificing myself here,” Diane said. “That’s the part you need to understand. I’m not an idiot. I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t believe it would work and make things better for all of us.” 

Melissa’s head was spinning and she couldn’t believe that there was a little part of her that was considering whether it just might work. “Mel, please say yes,” Norman pleaded. “I love you and I can’t lose you - I can’t. I won’t. If these rumors about you and I keep going - if someone were to ever find out the truth, you’ll be gone. I know it. So let Diane and I make the world believe that you and I are just friends. Let us create an alternate reality so you can live the way you want to live - but with me.” 

“This is insane,” Mel said, pushing back her chair to stand up. 

“Told you it was,” Norman replied, shrugging. “But it happens in Hollywood, way more than you think - more than any of us will ever know.” He reached for her hand again, but she wasn’t ready to let him win her over with his soft touch. He could turn her into putty with that sexy way he played with her fingers - she couldn’t allow that so she lifted her hand out of his reach. “Say yes baby, please - just say yes.” 

“I need -” Mel started to back away. “I need air. I’m going for a walk - I’ll be back.” 

“Melissa?” she heard Diane call after her as she rushed out of the room. 

“Just let her go, give her space - she’ll be okay,” she heard Norman reply. Dammit he knew her so well. He even knew when it was pointless to follow or try to stop her. Insanity. This idea, their lives - insanity was the only way she could describe it. She rushed out into the cool Georgia night to take a walk and find her center. But she already knew her center was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her.


	2. The Decision

By the time Melissa returned from her walk she saw that Diane’s car was gone from the drive. “She left already?” Mel asked as she stepped inside to find Norman waiting for her. 

“Just left actually,” he replied with a nod, helping her with her jacket. “She’s flying out in the morning for a photoshoot in LA.” 

“She came all the way here, just for that quick visit?” Melissa asked. 

Norman nodded. “We both did. I have to leave for New York in the morning to work on some Ride stuff. Filming will start before I know it.” He leaned in and nuzzled her face, “But my quick visit was about more than just the proposal. I’ve missed you - so much. And I know things are going to get crazy with your dad’s hip surgery at the end of the month.” 

In just over a week Melissa was going to North Carolina to stay with her parents for a while. Her dad was having surgery and she was going to help out with the recovery while she was on break from filming. There was no way Norman could visit her in NC. He would be spotted and it would be a dead giveaway that something was going on between them. Besides, her parents didn’t know they were more than friends or that they were living together. 

She felt tremendous guilt for not telling them about her relationship with Norman, but if things went bad she didn’t want them involved in any way - what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them was her policy. 

Melissa looked at Norman’s handsome face. As much as she hated the fact he was leaving so soon, she knew he was insanely busy this off season and she appreciated that he had stopped in Georgia to see her when he could have just flew on home to New York. It was ironic that she’d agreed to move in with him because of the fact she would still have so much of the alone time she desired, yet her heart was aching at the thought of how long it could be before they were together again. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “You wanna drive up and meet me upstate at the end of the week?” Norman was holding her hand, caressing her palm with his thumb. He had bought a new place in upstate New York. Melissa knew he’d done it for her so he could be close to the city for his work, yet she could still visit him without being spotted. It wasn’t far from Jeffrey either, which was nice. She considered the idea for a moment. She’d only been to his new place once and it seemed inconsiderate to not visit a few times. “Just you - me - a huge roaring fire - snow flying outside -” 

Melissa sighed contently, imagining how incredible it would be to actually spend a couple of days relaxing with him. No work. No distractions. But there was still an elephant in the room that needed to be dealt with first. “Norman,” she started. “I did some thinking -” 

“Stop,” he said, putting a finger to her lips. “Not yet. Just wait, okay?”

“Wait for wha-, oh,” she gasped as he swept her off her feet and started to carry her towards her bedroom, which was also the bedroom they shared when he was home. The house had 6 bedrooms and they only ever used one of them. “When you’re done worshipping my body, can we snuggle up and watch Ghost Hunters?” Melissa asked with a pouty face as they passed the living room. 

Norman kissed her shoulder as he walked, “Who said I was worshipping you?” 

Melissa lifted his chin and rubbed a thumb along his bottom lip seductively. “You will worship me,” she stated in her most hypnotic tone. 

“10-4,” he replied, darting out his tongue to lick at her thumb. 

Norman was an incredible lover. He could be an absolute freak, to the point she’d actually said no to a few of his fetish ideas, but he could also be a gentle and attentive lover when that’s what she, or both of them, needed. He put her in bed and stripped off her clothes, slowly, teasing them both. Norman loved pushing himself to the edge, to the point of pain sometimes, before he finally let himself partake in the pleasure. He got off on it and it heightened his sexual gratification to withhold in that way. In those times it was always beneficial for Melissa because she was the focus of all his attention. 

Once she was naked Norman stripped off his own clothes and grabbed a bottle of massage oil from the top dresser drawer. He indicated for her to roll over and Melissa flipped onto her tummy. Her whole body felt tingly, even before he touched her, just thinking about how amazing his hands would feel working the hot oil into her skin. 

Melissa sighed and relaxed her entire body. She tried not to focus on the sexual nature of what was happening at first and pretend she was actually getting a real massage. Norman was good with his hands and he was thorough, working over all her muscles slowly. If she allowed herself to think about what was really happening she didn’t know if she would last the entire massage before she was begging to be touched in places your massage therapist isn’t supposed to touch you - in a legit establishment. 

Thankfully they weren’t in a legit establishment and Norman could touch her wherever she wanted to be touched - and he did, but not until she was thoroughly relaxed and he’d paid attention to her legs and feet, arms, neck and shoulders, and her back. He ended the innocence by working from her lower back to her ass, where he began to grope her, but not quite in a sexual way just yet. He really was just working her glutes. 

In true Norman fashion though, when the virtuous side ended - it really ended. This time it ended with one of his hands between her ass cheeks, moving past her anus until his fingers curled inside her. The hot oils had her muscles burning, but it didn’t compare to what was going on where his fingers were now probing in and out, so slowly. He moved back up her ass crack teasing her in other areas, areas she hated to admit felt good sometimes, before he finally ended up with his fingers back in the warmest part of her. 

Melissa tried to remember how relaxed she had felt only moments before, but once she let the switch flip and she was on - it was absolutely no use. She moaned and lifted her hips up off the bed, pushing up on her knees just a bit, fully exposing herself to him. The massage had been wonderful and he truly had worshipped almost all of her body, but now she needed him to worship her in one more place. She twisted her head back and met his eyes. Melissa didn’t have to ask with words, they were way beyond that. Norman knew everything she liked and when she wanted it. 

He moved to his knees and grasped his shaft, lining up. Mel was glad her flexibility from yoga was coming in handy so she could turn enough to watch for a moment. She couldn’t see him penetrate, but she felt every inch of him as he thrust inside and then pulled all the way out. He repeated the same thing 3 times and every time he made that first penetration she moaned, loudly. 

Her pussy had to be almost dripping by that point, Mel was sure of it. Norman bent his head down and licked her, then sucked, shaking his face just a bit. “Shit,” she gasped. She hadn’t been expecting that at all. She loved how Norman was full of surprises. 

Norman shoved his dick into her again with a grunt. “You taste so good,” he said. Mel watched him lick his lips as he grabbed her by the hips and thrust several times in quick succession, thumping against her wildly. Melissa braced herself against his strength and tried hard not to collapse, even though her muscles all felt like jell-o. 

This man was her perfect match in so many ways. She was certain if they had different lives, normal lives, they would be headed straight for happily ever after. They didn’t though. They had messy lives. Complicated lives. Stop thinking, Mel told herself. 

That little flurry of activity had been for his own benefit so Norman resumed the role of worshipper and rolled her to her back. Even though he knew Mel wanted him back inside her he took the time to explore the front of her, working from her toes all the way up to her lips. He licked between her legs on his journey and Melissa opened herself up wider, seriously considering holding his head there and grinding herself against his damn face until she came. Instead she behaved and allowed Norman free reign to do what he wanted without her intervening. 

He touched her breasts and she felt instant heat, then he sucked her nipples in turn causing Melissa to cry out. She actually wanted to scream, but not in pain - only pleasure. When she was that turned on she could withstand a great deal of pain and it only revved her libido up even more, almost like the buzz of alcohol might intensify her desires.

When Norman ended at her lips he shoved his dick into her the same time he put his tongue into her mouth. Again, it was unexpected and it took her a moment to recover and kiss him back. She could taste herself on his tongue as she sucked it and Melissa knew it turned him on that she didn’t mind at all. 

He kissed her, the entire time they fucked - or made love - it was actually quite tame and loving - most of the time. Norman continued his usual trend of changing things up along the way to make it even better for both of them, though almost all of it was for her. Everything he was doing was for her - Mel’s eyes flew open seconds before she came and she knew her decision in that moment, though all thoughts were soon lost in a dizzying tornado of the utmost gratification. Happy blackness swallowed her up for a moment and then sent her flying into the bright white bliss. 

Her own orgasm finished in time to watch Norman make the final run to the edge and jump into the same sea of happiness she’d just swam in. She could see it on his face, half hidden with messy wisps of his long dark hair. By the time he finally opened his eyes and looked at her she was plum out of patience. Melissa wiggled out from under him and then gave him a peck. “Thank you,” she said, quickly, but genuinely. She threw his pants at him and then found her panties in the sea of clothes on the floor. “Come on, let’s go watch,” Mel said. She pulled on his t-shirt and watched him start to throw on the pants. “Come on, come on, come on,” she said impatiently. Norman barely had the pants pulled up when she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the living room as he groaned. 

They plopped down on the couch and she quickly started the show. “Are you gonna be mad if I fall asleep?” he asked, placing his head in her lap and then stretching out. 

“Not if it makes you shut up,” she grumbled. Melissa felt him chuckle in response. This was a running joke between them. She liked things quiet when they watched TV and Norman had no concept of quiet at all. 

When the first commercial came he was already snoring softly and she started to stroke his hair lovingly instead of fast forwarding. He stirred and Melissa realized she hadn’t told him her decision. She leaned forward and kissed him on the temple. “It’s a yes,” Mel whispered. 

Norman sat up instantly. “Yes? You’re serious? You’re sure?” He looked like he was trying to hold back the excitement because he was terrified he would get disappointed. 

“I’m sure. I wasn’t, when I got back from my walk I almost said no,” Mel admitted. “But,” she sighed. “I see how much you’re willing to do for me - with this house and the house in New York and now this crazy arrangement. You do everything for me. It’s always about me. If this is something you want, something you need - then I’m willing to try it, not for me, not for you - but for both of us.” 

“I love you,” was his response. His eyes were filled with relief and more clear than she’d seen them in a while. 

“I love you too,” Melissa replied. “Oh and I’ll come visit you for the weekend too,” she finished, lighting him up even more. 

“I haven’t even left yet and I can’t wait to see you again,” Norman said laughing, while he resumed his spot in her lap just as the commercials were ending. Melissa loved that he knew the conversation was over because her show was starting again. She stroked his hair some more while she got back into the program refusing to let the doubts swirling around ruin the rest of her night.


	3. Sight for Sore Eyes

Melissa hit the road at 5am. She was generally an early riser anyway, so it was really only a couple hours earlier than her normal wake time, and she was used to getting up before the sun when they were filming. It was an extremely long drive to Norman’s new place in upstate New York and she wanted to get there as early in the evening as possible. 

She had the windows tinted on her new car so no one could see in, but stops for gas and bathroom breaks when she had to get out of the car were an issue so Melissa had bought a wig that changed her look so drastically that even people who knew her well could pass her by without recognizing her. It was her lifeline and she often used it when she was flying too if she wasn’t in the mood to talk to people. 

By mid afternoon Mel had made great progress, but the endless miles of driving were taking their toll and she needed coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. The first Starbuck’s stop she got a Venti and despite the voice in her head warning her against it she got another at the next stop. 60 miles later she had to pee so bad she was actually wondering if she could walk without pissing her pants. 

The first service station she came to Melissa pulled in, parked up front and made a beeline for the restrooms. Somehow she made it but before she was done peeing her thighs were already burning from holding the hover position over the toilet seat. Just a little longer - don’t fail me now, she mentally encouraged her aching legs. Mel couldn’t help letting out a sigh when she was finally done and stood up straight. 

It wasn’t until she left the stall and started to wash her hands that Melissa looked up at her reflection and realized she hadn’t put the wig on. “Shit,” she whispered under her breath. She looked around and confirmed she was alone, but she still had to go out into the store and buy something. She couldn’t just use their restroom without making a purchase - her conscience wouldn’t allow it. 

Melissa left the restroom, went straight to the candy bars, picked up a Hershey with almonds and was about to head to the counter when she realized there was a teenage girl between her and the clerk and she was giving her the ‘look.’ Mel knew that look well and it usually ended up with a selfie and a hug. But she was way too far from home to be recognized. 

The young woman’s voice was shaking when she spoke. “Ms. McBride? Would I be - could I - could we take a selfie?” 

Time to act. Mel looked back over her shoulder and then gave the girl a look of confusion. “Excuse me?” 

“Oh - well - I just wanted to take a picture with you,” she stammered back. “You are Melissa McBride, right? From the Walking Dead? Carol?” 

Mel started shaking her head before the girl was even finished speaking. “No Sweetie,” she replied. 

“But - but - you look - you look just like her,” the young woman looked stunned. 

“Oh, oh,” Mel responded with excitement. “But I do know who you mean. I saw that show once,” she said eagerly. The girl looked too heartbroken and Melissa was already feeling bad. “She was all covered in blood, walking with Zombies - and she blew this place up -” She could see the girl’s face lighting up and knew she was likely a huge fan of the show. “Oh, and that really cute guy ran to her,” Mel sighed and swooned. “That hug was something. What was her boyfriend’s name? Rick?” 

The girl looked mortified at Mel’s ‘slip.’ “Oh no, Daryl - his name is Daryl.” 

“Yes, Daryl, that’s it,” Mel snapped her fingers. “They were so cute.” 

“They are,” she replied with a giggle. “They’re my favs.” 

Melissa gave her a smile, “Maybe I should check that show out, huh?” 

“You should,” she nodded eagerly. “It’s so good. Oh and I’m sorry to bother you ma’am, you just look so much like Melissa.” 

“You have a lovely day Sweetie,” Melissa said, brushing past her and heading for the cashier. By the time she got back to the car she was convinced her performance had worked and she swore to never forget the darn wig again. 

There were no more close calls on the remainder of the drive and by just after 9pm the GPS had her pulling in Norman’s driveway. She shut off the engine and picked up her phone. She had texted Norman at her last stop to let him know she would be there soon. There was a missed call from her parents and a voice message. Nervously Mel went to her messages and listened. When she heard her mom’s voice and what she had to say Melissa’s heart sank. 

She deleted the message and hung up, fighting off tears of disappointment. Mel gathered up her things and headed for the front door. Norman had the door open and was waiting before she got there. He was such a sight for sore eyes, standing there in a pair of jeans and a hoodie with no socks or shoes. He rarely wore hoodies, but she loved the way they looked on him. 

Melissa dropped everything she was carrying on the step and fell into his arms with a deep sigh. Norman wrapped her up and she put her head on his chest. “Hey, is everything okay?” he asked after a moment. How did he know? Mel looked at him and shook her head. “Come in, come in,” he said, moving her into the house while he gathered her things. “What’s going on? Are you hurt? Did something happen on the drive?” 

“No,” she whispered. Melissa took off her coat. “It’s not that big of a deal, really, I’m just being overly dramatic. Can we relax for a bit first, it’s been a long day.” 

“Of course,” he nodded, looking extremely concerned. Melissa wanted to ease his worry by telling him, but she really just needed to unwind first before she broke the bad news. “Wine?” 

“Yes,” Melissa replied emphatically. Wine was just what she needed. “I’m gonna go change my clothes and wash up first.” 

“Meet you by the fire,” he replied, giving her a sexy smile. 

Why did she have to get crappy news when this weekend was supposed to be magical? Mel wondered. She pushed it out of her mind while she changed and scrubbed her face in Norman’s bathroom. By the time she joined him in the living room Norman was sitting on the floor in front of a real fireplace, not just one of those fake electric ones and he was holding two glasses of white wine. He patted the spot in front of him and Melissa gladly took it. She sat between his legs and leaned back on his chest, then Norman handed over her glass of wine. 

Melissa took a drink and enjoyed the sweet flavor that filled her mouth. She took two more drinks before she finally spoke. “Thank you,” she sighed. “This is perfect and just what I needed.” 

“The drive ok?” Norman asked. His voice was close to her ear and it tickled. It was also rather erotic, even though it wasn’t intended to be anything more than conversation at that point. But Norman had a knack for making ordinary things sexy and she often had to force herself to focus and not get caught up in his unintended sex appeal. 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Except for a close encounter that I had to lie my way out of.” 

He chuckled, “What happened? No way you were recognized in that wig.” 

“Yeah, the wig only works when you remember to wear it,” Mel replied. They both laughed and talked a little longer while they finished their wine. Finally she was ready to tell him about the message she had on her phone. “So I got some bad news -” Mel started. “My dad’s surgery was postponed.” 

“What? No. Shit,” Norman grumbled with concern. “But everything was set. What happened?” 

Mel turned to face him. “They bumped the surgery date by a few weeks - it’s moved to the 22nd.”

“Of December?” Norman asked. Melissa confirmed with a nod of her head. “Oh.” Things were clicking in his mind. “So New Year’s isn’t going to happen is it?” Melissa felt the tears coming. This was the first year since they had been together that they actually had the chance to spend New Year’s together. Normally Norman would take Mingus on their yearly trip over New Year’s, but this year Mingus had made a special request that Norman join him and Helena in Europe and spend Christmas as a family, which freed Norman up for New Year’s back in the States with Mel. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. They had both been so excited about this opportunity. She was going to tell her parents she needed to go home for a few days to take care of things and by that point her dad would have been several weeks into his recovery. But now everything would have to change. 

She knew Norman had put a lot of thought into their plans and he had come up with something really special for them. It was a surprise and he refused to tell her any of the details, but Mel knew he was very excited and proud of whatever it was. “I’m so sorry,” she said with a sniffle. 

“Hey, don’t cry,” Norman said, brushing away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. “We’ll have our own New Year’s celebration later. It’ll be New February or something. It’s okay,” he assured her. 

“But your plans - “ she whined. “I’m ruining your big plans.” More tears. 

“Mel, relax - I can still do everything I planned and we’ll just pretend it’s New Year’s Eve. We’re actors,” he added, lifting her chin with a finger so she would look at him. 

Melissa was pouting. “It’s not the same,” she mumbled. But Norman was smiling at her and it didn’t take long before she wanted to smile back. “What?”

“You’re really adorable when you pout like that,” he teased her. 

“Shut up,” Mel replied, fighting off the smile. 

“Also, you’re forgetting something -” Norman said, raising his eyebrows. “Now that the surgery has been moved you can go to Yeun’s wedding.” 

Melissa gasped and she started crying again, throwing her arms around Norman’s neck in excitement. “Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God,” she gushed. The happy tears felt so much better than the other kind. “Oh no,” she said, drawing back. “I already sent my response and told Steven I couldn’t make it.” 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I still have a plus one,” Norman replied with a laugh. “What do you say? Want to be my wedding date?” 

“Yes, yes -” Mel threw her arms around him again. “Yes, a million times yes.” Suddenly she drew back again and gave him a horrified look. “I have nothing to wear.” 

Norman shook his head. “Just shut up and kiss me already.” He grabbed the back of her neck and drew her lips to his. As Melissa melted into his kiss she was thankful how what could have been a very disappointing evening had turned around completely. It was going to be an amazing weekend after all, she thought, pushing Norman back onto the floor and stretching out on top of him.


	4. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! Sláinte!

When Norman joined Melissa at the kitchen table the next morning he set a mug of coffee and a large thick manilla envelope in front of her. She pointed at it and looked at him. “It’s the contract. Thought you might want to take some time to read it over,” he said, sitting across from her. “If you have any questions that I can’t answer we can call my lawyer and when you’re ready to sign he will be here within an hour.” 

“On the weekend?” Melissa asked, raising her eyebrows. 

Norman shrugged his shoulders, “He gets paid very, very well.” 

“I’m sure he does,” Melissa muttered. Norman had money, a lot of money - too much money really. She was a firm believer that no one needed the insane amount that actors made, or professional athletes - or lawyers that were employed by people like them apparently. She tried to make herself feel less guilty about getting paid a ridiculous amount of money to do what she loved by reminding herself that she worked hard, they all did. But at the end of the day it just would never seem fair to her that she made an easy 5 figures per episode when police officers, teachers, fireman and the armed forces that protect their country were lucky to make that much in an entire year. Mel was generous with her charitable donations and she knew Norman was as well. That made it feel a little better at least. 

When she pulled the papers out of the envelope she was shocked by how thick the contract was. “I think I’m going to need more coffee for this,” she said in awe. 

“I’ll keep the pot warm,” Norman replied - his voice held an apologetic tone. “It’s very thorough, but quite repetitive, you’ll figure out what parts you can skim pretty quick,” he offered some words of comfort. 

Melissa started to read, but couldn’t shake the feeling of Norman watching her. It was too distracting. It was gonna take at least an hour to get through the contract and she would surely go insane if he sat there staring, waiting eagerly for her to say she was ready to sign. “This coffee is good,” Melissa said politely. “But I could really use something a little more exciting, from - say, Starbucks.” 

Norman narrowed his eyes. “Closest Starbucks is 20 miles.” Melissa gave him puppy dog eyes. “You’re trying to get rid of me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Melissa replied with a deep groan. “You’re driving me nuts and I haven’t even read a full page.” 

“Well,” he huffed as he stood up, making it sound like he was hurt. “I guess I’m going to Starbuck’s then.” Norman finished with a smile, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “The usual?” he asked. 

“That would be lovely,” Melissa replied. As soon as he was gone she got into the contract. It was written in legal mumble jumble, but she was used to it from their contracts at work. Other than the language it was actually pretty straightforward, but extremely thorough like Norman said. The further she got into it the more her stomach started to ache. Before Norman returned with her Starbuck’s she needed a second coffee, so she wandered to the kitchen, reading as she went and filled up her cup. 

A few more pages in she couldn’t take it anymore and threw the entire thing on the table and pushed back her chair, as if she needed distance from it. There were so many things in there that she hadn’t even thought about. Things that affected them all - deeply affected their lives. She still had about a quarter of the contact left to read but she couldn’t bring herself to go any further. 

Melissa stood up and started to pace. She thought about the talk with Norman and Diane the other night and she tried to remind herself that this was what they both wanted - that this is what they all wanted and it was the best option to continue to live the way they were living without the world learning about her and Norman. There was a little tiny voice nagging at her, one she refused to listen to for a long time, but finally she allowed that voice to ask a single question: Would it be so bad if the truth came out? 

The rest of her brain exploded with reasons why it was impossible, the key being that they all added up to her and Norman breaking up. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t live in the spotlight like him. It was hard enough already being on the most popular show on television - playing one of the most special characters not just on her own show, but across everything that was out there. Carol was unique and diverse and absolutely incredible and she knew it was a blessing to get to play her. But with the blessing came the curse of fame - something she never wanted and never would be comfortable with. No - the truth coming out had to be protected at all costs, her privacy was the only thing she had left that was all hers. 

That didn’t change the fact that this contract had her coming undone and ready to back out of the idea completely. “Oh shit, what’s wrong,” came a voice from across the room. “Mel? You’re pacing. You only pace when it’s something bad - really bad.” 

Melissa looked at him and her eyes welled with tears. “What are we doing Norman? What the hell are we doing?” 

He walked over and set her coffee on the table, then came to her and stood in front of her, looking into her eyes. “We’re finding a way to be happy - to be us. To protect us.” His words were honest and true and they hit her in the heart, but it wasn’t enough to untie the knots. 

“But Diane,” Melissa sighed. “How can she do this? What if she finds someone, falls in love - Christ, let’s be honest here - what if she just wants to get laid?” 

Norman chuckled at her honesty and then took her by the hand and led her to the table so they could sit. He pulled his chair closer so he could keep a hand on her knee. “You are sweet and so naive sometimes,” he started. Melissa snapped her eyes towards him. “There are many, many, er - businesses, out there for celebs to get singular or frequent booty calls.” Melissa felt her cheeks flush. She probably should have known that already - what can’t money buy you? But she also realized that Norman likely knew about these services first hand. Not that she suspected for a second that he had used them since the two of them got together, but he’d been single for a long time and a single celeb can’t just go having random hook ups or things always get messy. “Also, Diane just ended a long term relationship - she assured me that she’d not looking for anything serious and won’t be for some time. She’s career focussed right now.”

“You can’t help it when you fall in love,” Melissa whispered. “As much as you try to stop it - you can’t.” She was thinking about how hard she had resisted her feelings for Norman so long ago. She fell for him, hard and fast, and she knew he felt the same - but it took years for them to actually end up together because Mel had fought him, tooth and nail, until she finally gave in. 

Norman nodded and leaned in to kiss her. He knew exactly where her head was. She kissed him back for a moment, but pulled away before it reached the point that it would temporarily end their conversation. “I’m guessing you didn’t get to the end, where it explains all the protocol if any of us decide we want out, for whatever reason?” Melissa shook her head. “You’ll see, it’ll be okay.” 

“But what about the people who already know about us?” Mel asked. There weren’t many, but a lot of their coworkers knew they were a couple, as did Norman’s son and his ex Helena. The people they were closest to, the ones they were around day in and day out - they had to know the truth - it was just easier that way. “How are they going to react when they see these rumors about you and Diane?” 

“Well I know Andy, Steve and Jeff are going to be lined up and ready to kick my ass,” he responded. That was exactly what she was worried about. Melissa had a lot of people who would go out of their way to protect her. She wasn’t sure what it was that made them think she needed guard dogs, she was quite capable of taking care of herself, but none the less - they were like a little pack of wolves, ready to chew up anyone who wronged her - Norman included. “There’s also a statement in the contract that says we are allowed to tell anyone in our lives that we feel should know, including family and anyone we feel could compromise the deal if they don’t know about it.” 

“I guess I should probably finish reading before I ask any more questions,” Melissa sniffed. “Can you give me 15 minutes? I don’t have too much more.” 

Norman nodded. “Just yell when you’re done.” He left her alone to finish and in less than 15 minutes she was done. Melissa put the contract on the table and called him. She was feeling slightly better after reading the rest, but there was still something nagging at her. “Well?” he asked, looking hopefully. 

Melissa let a deep sigh escape her. “I just can’t get past Diane agreeing to this. That’s the one thing that I just can’t grasp and it’s holding me back.” 

He sat back in the chair and reached for her hands. “There’s a simple explanation for that,” he said, caressing her hands gently. “You are too good, too selfless and kind to understand how she’s looking at this deal.” 

“What do you mean?” Melissa asked in confusion. To her, what Diane was doing was selfless. She was giving up a huge part of her life to help them out. 

“You think she’s doing this to help us - and while she is, it’s more about her than you’re willing to let yourself see,” Norman replied. “You remember how she told you she wanted the press, good or bad?” Melissa nodded. “That was the absolute truth and the whole reason she’s doing this.” Norman paused for a moment. “I love Diane, you know that, but she’s an attention whore - there’s no nice way to say it. She loved being in the spotlight and she’s lost that right now - she wants it back. She is happy to use the popularity I have here in the States to further her career.” His words were sinking in and they made her very uneasy. “She’s not getting roles here anymore, she has to travel to Europe to find work. She even tried a few TV auditions and couldn’t even get a minor role. She’s a great actress, but she has a history of behavior that has turned directors off. She needs buzz, intrigue, to help her get roles.” Melissa knew that there were some directors that would never work with actors who didn’t have noteriety. They wanted stars - they wanted celebs that people knew about and would draw viewers to make lots of money. He tugged her hands and forced her to look at him before he made his last point. “I know you. I know you love to help others and never want anything in return. So I need you to look at this as us helping Diane. This is what she wants, I promise you that. It helps us too, so that’s just icing on the cake.” 

Melissa started to nod slowly. She knew he was right and that he did know her very well. If she could truly allow herself to believe that this was actually helping Diane than she knew she could live with it and not feel guilty. She considered his words, his explanation and went through it all in her mind. While she could never fully understand how anyone could want fame and fortune as badly as Diane did - it made sense that this deal could give her exactly that. If that’s really what she wants - Mel thought. “Okay,” she said finally. “I’ll sign it. You can call the lawyer to witness.” 

Norman was so happy and excited that there was no way she could beleive she’d made anything but the right decision. The lawyer came and went, taking the contracts they had signed with him. It was done. It was legally binding. But when would it actually start? Melissa wasn’t actually sure she wanted to know, but she needed to prepare herself for everything that would come with it. “So, how does this work? When does it get started?” 

Her and Norman were curled up together on the couch, just relaxing and enjoying being together. She hadn’t wanted to interrupt the moment, but she needed to know. “Actually, Diane and I already have that planned,” he replied in a soothing tone, gently stroking her arm, sending tingles through her body. “You know the art show in Paris? She’s going to come to the opening night event. There will be tons of press and fans around, photos will get out easily. We already have the rumors from that stupid make out session that never happened, so when we’re seen together again it will stir the pot, easily.” Melissa felt her tummy churning. It hadn’t even happened yet but it made her feel yucky. “We’ll cozy up for photos and then -” he paused to kiss her neck and Mel couldn’t help but moan. “Then, Diane and I will both disappear for a few days.” 

Melissa felt her blood turn to ice in her veins and she sat up, looking at him in complete shock. “You’re gonna hide out together?” 

He looked confused for a moment and then quickly shook his head. “No, no, no,” Norman said. “It’s meant to appear that way but we’ll go our separate ways and just make sure we aren’t seen in public.” 

The relief was overwhelming and at the same time she felt completely embarassed for jumping to that conclusion anyway. She collapsed against his chest and Norman cuddled her close. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. Norman didn’t reply, but he kissed her temple - apology accepted. 

“Shit, Mel,” he said suddenly, pushing her off him to look at her face. He looked really excited, which meant there was definitely something brewing in that crazy brain of his. “When did you say your Dad’s surgery was now? The 22nd right?” 

“Yep,” she replied, eyeing him curiously. 

“When Diane and I talked about this you were supposed to be busy helping with your dad’s recovery. But the opening is the 15th. I have some stuff on the 16th too and then I was going to lay low in this incredible B&B near the Eiffel Tower,” he was grinning like an idiot and she was starting to clue in to what he was about to ask. “Since you’re free now - how would you like to spend a couple nights with me in the most romantic city on earth?” 

“Yes,” Melissa replied instantly. 

He looked shocked. “Yes? Seriously?” It wasn’t often she agreed to go anywhere with him that they risked being spotted. But this was Paris. Paris with the man she loved. She could think of no better way to spend her last few days of freedom before she was comitted to living in North Carolina for several weeks. 

“Yes,” she said again with a giggle, just before he attacked her with a massive bear hug. Things were looking better and better. Steven’s wedding in LA and then a few days with Norman in Paris - those were just the things she needed to get her through the disappointment of ruining their New Year’s plans.


	5. The Sauna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Happy Walking Dead Day!

There was something special about watching a woman sleep, especially the strong, independant woman he was staring at. Norman hadn’t truly realized how mesmerizing it could be until the first time he’d woke up before Melissa and just gazed at her beautiful face. He’d never taken the time to do that with other women he’d been with in the past, though he was certain none would be as captivating as she was. 

It was funny because his favorite feature on Mel was her big blue eyes, yet it wasn’t the least bit disappointing to him that they were closed. She was sleeping so peacefully with what actually looked like a content smile on her face and it mirrored exactly how he felt every time they were together. She calmed him like no other person on earth could do and she also excited him like none other. 

He let his eyes wander from her face, down her body. She was completely covered with a sheet, but Norman knew that she was naked under there, just like he was, from the night before. She didn’t always sleep nude, sometimes she would wear pajamas or a gown and other times she might throw on one of his shirts, but they were both exhausted the night before after spending the day working outside. Norman had a load of wood delivered and he had to split it, Mel wanted to help. It reminded him of the first scene they shared together on the show when she lifted the axe and slammed it down - although she completely missed the log she was splitting and looked up at him with a pout. She got better and eventually they got through enough wood to last a while. 

At bedtime they had made love, a lazy and sleepy lovemaking, and then he spooned her until they both fell asleep. It wasn’t often that he woke before Melissa, so Norman was taking advantage of the moment. The outline of her body under the sheet was actually quite erotic to him. It was just a shape, but underneath was a promise of something sexy and that turned him on. 

Normally he would slip under the sheet with her and wake her up by stretching his naked body out with hers, but he knew she had to be tired and likely sore from all the axe swinging so instead he quietly slipped out of bed. Norman put on a pair of pants and grabbed his smokes. He went out on the patio barefoot and shirtless to have a quick drag. It was cold, really cold, and it likely wasn’t smart to be outside with only a pair of jogging pants on, so he hurried and ended up tossing out half the smoke. 

Norman wasn’t ready for breakfast or coffee, but there was something he needed. His muscles were screaming, aching more with every step, so he headed for the sauna room. He cranked it up and dropped his pants outside the door, then headed in naked. It didn’t take long for the little room to heat up, that familiar smell filling his nostrils as he sat on the soft wood. Norman grabbed a towel, rolled it up for a pillow and then stretched out on the bench on his back. 

Melissa was leaving at some point that day. He’d tried to talk her into staying one more night, but she said she had to find something to wear for Steven’s wedding and only had a couple of days to do it. Norman smiled thinking about how happy he was that she could come to the wedding. He knew she was terribly disappointed because she adored Steven and it thrilled him both for her and for Steven too - the adoration was certainly mutual. She would fly out from Atlanta on Friday and he would fly out of New York, but by Friday night they would be together in Los Angeles, with so many of their friends including Andy and Gael. They hadn’t seen Andy since filming ended and Norman was excited.

He was also excited about Paris later that month too. He didn’t think there was any way she would agree to meet him, but she had - and he didn’t even have to beg. Norman was trying not to put too much thought into it but he was a bit curious as to why she had agreed so easily. He wondered if it had something to do with the plan to have Diane show up at the gallery opening? It was going to be hard to get used to at first and maybe Melissa thought it would help to have some private time together with him as the shit storm started to brew. 

Norman put on a really good show for her benefit, but he was a bit nervous about what this whole arrangement would bring. He couldn’t help but look at social media and see the things people said about him. He’d always been a people pleaser, he just wanted to make everyone happy, but lately he wasn’t doing such a great job of it. Even though he’d had nothing to do with the problems between Diane and her ex Joshua, there were claims that he was the reason the two had broke up - that him and Diane were having an affair. Sadly, many people believed it with only shards of circumstantial evidence. On the other hand, it was these seeds that had already been planted that would make this plan very easy to set into motion. 

As much as he tried to be realistic and grow a thick skin, Norman allowed the negativity to affect him much more than he should. Melissa had helped a lot with that - just because she loved him so much. When he looked into her eyes and held her in his arms all the stinging went away because he knew the most important person in the world believed in him and that was all that mattered. During those long stretches they were apart though, he battled with it and some days he got really down on himself because of the awful things he read. 

If he thought things were bad before, Norman knew he hadn’t seen nothing yet. People were going to jump all over him as soon as things got started and they would jump all over Diane too. He wasn’t worried about her though. It wasn’t that she was cold or didn’t feel things the way he did, she was just so much better at letting things fall off her back and moving past them. It was likely because she didn’t feel the same pressure that he put on himself to keep his fans happy. 

He breathed in the hot air and let his body relax even more. Norman focussed on what was most important - Melissa. If this plan meant he could continue being with her, loving her and having her love him back he would do it a million times over. He had never felt love like he did for Melissa for anyone other than his son, and that was a completely different kind of bond. Mingus was a part of him, his flesh and blood and he felt that connection that only a parent and child can feel. With Melissa it was like she held a part of him, like he’d given something to her that he would never get back because she owned it, but it didn’t matter because he never wanted it back anyway - he was happy to give part of himself to her forever. 

Norman felt a cool rush of air and opened his eyes. Melissa had joined him wearing a short robe. “Hey,” he said softly. “How you feeling?” 

“A little sore,” she admitted, giving him a gentle smile. “But not too sore,” Melissa added, dropping the robe to stand before him naked. Norman felt his groin tighten in response to seeing her beautiful body and her indication of what she wanted. “I thought you would have woke me this morning,” she said, giving him a little pout. 

Norman sat up and reached for her. He kissed her belly and sucked on her skin gently, while he ran his hands up and down the back of her legs. “You were sleeping so peacefully,” he admitted, looking up at her. He could feel the sweat starting on his neck and forehead, under his hair already and he’d barely moved. Melissa rolled her eyes and then bent her head and kissed him. Then she put a foot on the bench on either side of him and stood up, leaning on the second bench above him, with her pussy right at face level. “Subtle,” he teased her. 

“Shut up,” Mel replied, pressing her body into his face. Norman could smell her scent and he breathed it in with a groan. He licked her and she moaned in response. The room somehow got hotter as he went to work and before long he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Mel’s thighs were slipping against his cheeks and Norman realized she was sweating too. He wanted to smile as he licked at her clit - it had been a long time since he’d had a dirty, sweaty fuck like they were about to have. 

Norman grabbed her hips as he worked his tongue inside her and felt his palms slip against her damp skin. She was moaning with each tiny movement he made and Norman felt his cock start to ache. He let go of her with one hand and stroked himself slowly. With his face buried in her pussy he could have whacked off and made himself cum very easily, but he wanted to fuck her so he just needed a little tug or two to tide himself over. 

“Oh - yeah - right - there -” Melissa gasped as he worked his way back to her nub again. Her moans were loud and so free - Norman knew she was getting close and she couldn’t control what was happening with her body. “Oh,” she cried out, just before her body shuddered and she pulled away from his mouth. 

Norman ducked out under her legs and jumped up behind her. The urge to bury his dick in her was overwhelming, but instead he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her from behind, giving her a moment to enjoy the pleasure she was feeling. It was so hot he could see the sweat droplets beaded on his arms and the little sweaty curls in her short hair. Norman leaned forwards and nipped at the back of her neck, moving down to her shoulder. He could taste the saltiness on her skin as he licked her and sucked. 

As he worked along, back up to her neck Norman pushed his rock hard cock into the crack of her ass and rubbed up and down. He was still trying to be patient until she was ready but he wanted his dick inside her so bad - his restraint was wearing thin. Mercifully she bent forward, just slightly, letting him know she was ready. 

The second he plunged into her it was game on. Norman forgot all about his aching muscles as he worked her over hard and furiously. The sweat was dripping, it was everywhere, all over both of them. It was gross and dirty, but so sexy and erotic. The smell in the air changed from that typical sauna smell to the odor of hot and sticky sex. It was so different from the night before, yet every bit as satisfying. Norman shook his head and felt the water fly from his hair. He was pushing in and pulling out so fast, their bodies contacting with a sticky slap each time he plunged back in. The sound itself was turning him on even more. He touched Melissa’s back, moving the droplets of sweat down her skin with his hands and then he licked her. He couldn’t help it - he just liked to lick things and when the urge hit him he went for it. Melissa was used to his tongue on every inch of her body - she loved it, he knew she did. 

Norman was so close, thankfully, because he was gasping for air by that point. The release he felt when he finally came was insane. It made his knees weak and he had to lean forward and hold Melissa to keep from dropping. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the pace he’d set - but he felt extremely wobbly. 

Mel wiggled out from under him and jumped down. “Let’s get out of here before we pass out,” Melissa panted, shoving open the door. “Oh yeah,” she moaned as the much cooler air outside hit her body. Norman followed quickly, still feeling a bit dizzy himself and leaned against the wall outside the door. It didn’t take long before all the hot sweat turned cold. “Shower?” she said, walking away knowing Norman would follow. 

They showered and had a quick breakfast before Melissa announced that it was time for her to leave - the words he’d been dreading. But Norman reminded himself the next time he saw her they would have such an amazing time at the wedding and that notion would carry him through the next few days. 

“See you in L.A.,” Melissa said, giving him a tender kiss at the front door. 

“I can’t wait,” he replied, holding her so she couldn’t leave quite yet. “Drive safe and check in when you can okay?” Norman said. It was a long way and she wouldn’t get home until very late at night. He didn’t like the idea of her driving alone after dark, but he knew she would take all the necessary precautions to keep safe. Melissa nodded. “Hey, this thing - it’s gonna work,” he added, hoping she would believe it too. 

“It is,” Melissa replied, looking more confident about it than he’d seen yet. 

They said their final goodbyes and he watched her leave. That little bit of confidence she’d displayed about the arrangement stuck with him. It should have made him feel good, this is what he’d wanted. But as Norman headed out back for a cigarette, with Melissa gone, he admitted to himself the truth: What he really wanted, more than anything else, was for the world to know that Melissa was his. He would respect her wishes for privacy as long as it meant they could be together - he would do absolutely anything for her. If he ever got what he wanted though - everyone would know the truth - friends, family and fans. He puffed away on the smoke as he got lost in a day dream of showing up on some red carpet somewhere with the most beautiful woman in the world on his arm and kissing her as the cameras flashed.


	6. The Bedtime Story

“You’re going to kill me,” his voice said into her ear with a sigh. Melissa had been waiting for a text for a while, to let her know he was on the plane and would be joining her in LA soon. “Fuck, I’m such an idiot.” 

“Norman? What’s wrong?” Mel was nervous, but Norman had a flair for the dramatic so sometimes what he thought was huge, really wasn’t. 

He growled into the phone, “I missed my damn flight.” Melissa breathed a sigh of relief. There were tons of flights from New York to Los Angeles, surely he could get himself on another one soon. “Traffic was worse than I have ever seen it. I knew I should have left earlier. Fuck,” he cursed again. “Now the earliest thing I can get on doesn’t get me there until close to midnight Pacific time and I have to drive all the way to JFK.” 

“Seriously?” Melissa was shocked. Norman liked to fly out of Newark whenever he could, but there were still generally tons of flights to LA. “What’s going on?” 

“Damn storm in Chicago has things seriously screwed up right now. There are tons of delays and cancellations so people have been scrambling all day, changing their flights. So now all the earlier flights are booked up, overbooked even,” he sighed deeply. “I’m so sorry.” 

Melissa was disappointed, of course she was. They were supposed to have most of the afternoon and evening together and hopefully meet up with Andy and some of the others for dinner. It wasn’t the end of the world though - they still got to go to the wedding together, which as of a week ago she didn’t even think she would get to attend. “Hey, don’t worry,” she said soothingly. “I’m not mad. Just be safe and get here when you can, okay?” Norman had to leave Sunday morning to get back to NY for meetings, so it would be a quick trip for him. Mel felt bad that he was constantly flying back and forth, here and there, but Norman just couldn’t stay still for long and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I love you,” he said in a whisper. Melissa smiled - he was likely in public. “Will you do me a favor?” Norman asked. “Can you check in for me and get my key so I can just come right to the room when I arrive?” They had each booked a room for “appearances” but they planned on carefully sharing a room anyway. Carefully meant never leaving the room at the same time in case there were observers in the hallway. 

“Of course,” Mel replied. “We’re in 1020 and I love you too.” 

“I really am sorry, I’m such an idiot. Oh that reminds me, I have to tell you something quickly,” he changed gears in the same breath, but Melissa was used to it and followed easily. “Diane called this morning. She’s in LA right now too. She asked if we wanted to get an early jump on things and not wait until Paris to start.” Melissa felt the anxiety bubbling inside her instantly. “We thought she could just dress up a bit and we can make sure we’re spotted together before the rest of us leave for the wedding - make it seem like she’s going with us, get people talking.” The more he said, the more Melissa felt like she wanted to puke. “Oh shit, I gotta go. Think about it, okay? And let me know. See you soon. Bye.” With that - he was gone. 

Melissa took the phone from her ear and tossed it on the bed. Then she started to pace. The documents were signed by all of them. There was no legal reason they couldn’t get a start on things. Especially when there was a good chance photos of herself and Norman would surface on social media this weekend. There were fans everywhere and the chances of them not being spotted together were pretty slim. Luckily they weren’t supposed to take candid photos at the wedding, a typical request at celeb weddings, though she knew there would still be selfies and such that ended up getting out - especially after the alcohol kicked in. 

No matter how hard they tried to avoid it the fans would thoroughly enjoy the “McReedus” moments they would get. Whenever their photos together popped up it didn’t take long for people to start talking about them being a couple. Now Norman was offering a way to possibly prevent that and move the attention away from her, which was what she wanted, wasn’t it? 

Melissa couldn’t understand why she was so hesitant to agree. Luckily she had two hours to figure it out before she met Andy, Gael, Sarah and her husband Josh for supper. The first con was the fact that they would have to explain what was going on to all those people who were attending the wedding with them. They all knew the truth about her and Norman, but Melissa wasn’t sure she was ready to explain the arrangement with Diane. To the best of her knowledge none of them knew Diane personally and it would be weird for them to have her hanging around, even if it was brief. 

The second problem she came up with was how it would work if they all loaded into a limo and Diane was seen slinking off on her own. It could easily be seen as some sort of set up, just like it really was. There was no sense in risking suspicion right from the start. 

Melissa stopped walking and sunk down on the edge of the bed. The third thing she came up with, if she was being honest with herself, was the real reason she didn’t want to do it. The other stuff she could deal with, but the fact was - it was Steven’s wedding and she selfishly wanted to enjoy it - with Norman and the people she loved most. Mel wasn’t ready to engage in any of the drama that would come with this Diane sighting and furthermore - she didn’t want any of it to spill over and distract from Steven’s day. 

It only took her another 30 seconds to decide that she had a good enough reason to say no and Melissa picked up her phone. She couldn’t wait until Norman got there to tell him her answer. She didn’t want to risk him and Diane making any further plans in the meantime. She texted Norman and said “Don’t be mad, but will you please tell Diane no? Not this weekend. It’s not the right time.” She didn’t explain any further than that. 

Melissa tossed her phone back on the bed and went to the bathroom. She went pee and then started to touch up her makeup. She still had a while before it was time for supper, but she figured she might as well be ready. When she went back into the main room Norman had replied. “No problem, I’ll tell her.” 

Mel was a bit confused. She was fully prepared to defend her decision, expecting him to push a little harder. Why had he agreed so easily? She shrugged her shoulders and decided not to think too much about it - she got what she wanted, so what did it matter? That curious part of her wouldn’t let it go though and she spent the rest of the evening - minus the very enjoyable dinner with her friends - thinking about why he would be so agreeable. 

When Norman finally knocked on the door, close to 1am PST, it had barely shut behind him when she blurted out, “Why didn’t you argue with me?” Norman gave her a strange look, but just like she was used to him changing thoughts mid sentence, he was used to her throwing random questions at him after she spent too much time inside her own head. “About Diane? You didn’t push at all.” 

“Can I at least get a hug first?” he asked, opening his arm. He was exhausted, she could see it on his face. She was too, the time change meant it was close to 4am at home. They both should have been long in bed by that point, but she couldn’t sleep until he got there. Melissa stepped into his arms and let herself enjoy the comfort of his embrace. She felt so secure in his arms, but it was completely distracting from her question so she stepped back and looked at him. “It’s not that big of a deal,” he shrugged. “This is all for you,” he said, touching her face. “If you’re not ready, it doesn’t matter to me why. I just want you to be happy.” He smiled at her. “You want to just enjoy the wedding and have a fun weekend, don’t you?” 

Melissa pouted. He easily picked up on the selfish part of her decision. “I do too,” Norman replied, reaching around to grab her ass as he pulled her back into his arms. “I’m really happy you’re here with me.” His admission made her happy and for the first time in hours she finally relaxed - which made her yawn. “Before we sleep, I need a smoke. Come with me? Please?” 

Normally Melissa would minimize the amount of time she was seen out with him, especially if it was just the two of them. Their night on the town in New York when they were there for Comic Con had looked way too suggestive - well, way too truthful really. Norman had been drinking and he couldn’t keep his hands off her. She gave up trying to fight him off and she gave up trying to stay out of photos because it was just too difficult. But it was late and they were just going to step outside for a moment. How many people would really be wandering around at that hour anyway? 

“I’ll meet you at the elevator,” she said, waving Norman out the door, still not willing to risk being spotted walking out of the same room. He left and she put on a coat, hat and her glasses and then headed out to meet him. 

“Jeez, we’re in L.A.,” he teased when she walked up. It was a running joke with pretty much everyone who knew her that she layered her clothes even on the hottest days of the year in Georgia. 

“Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?” Melissa replied. Norman was wearing his puffy, black winter jacket. 

“Oh, right - “ he said, looking down. “Well, I did come from New York and it’s December, so -” His voice trailed off and Mel shook her head, then gave him a playful nudge into the elevator as the doors opened. It felt so good to be with him again, even though they had only been apart a few days. When Norman wasn’t close it felt like something was missing, but when they were together everything felt just right. 

The two of them huddled close together and leaned against the wall. The street was mostly deserted as she’d hoped. A few people passed, but no one seemed to notice them. That was the nice thing about L.A. - there were so many celebrities that people didn’t always bother them as much as they did in other places. Norman puffed away on his smoke and Melissa enjoyed the smell of it. Once in awhile she would have one with him, but never in public. She really didn’t need to smoke, she could take it or leave, but there were times she just wanted a drag and other times she just enjoyed being around the smell. 

Melissa yawned again and Norman caught the bug, yawning too. “Almost done,” he announced, slipping an arm around her shoulder as he took one last long inhale and threw the smoke to the ground to put it out. Just as he exhaled a couple of young men walked up. Shit, so close, Mel thought as she listened to the younger one nervously ask for a photo. 

Norman was gracious as usual and they posed for the picture. Melissa was pretty sure it was taken just as she reached up to adjust her glasses and she felt bad, but the next thing she knew the men were taking off, thanking them excitedly. Oh well, maybe they won’t put it on instagram or tweet it, Melissa told herself, but she knew she would see that photo everywhere the next day if she logged on. 

Norman still had his arm around her as they started to walk. Never had she wanted to let him keep it there more in her life, but she shrugged out feeling instantly regretful. They went up to the room and slipped inside quickly, as no one was in the hallway. “I am so ready to sleep,” Melissa said through a yawn as she started to undress. As much as she would have loved to let Norman have his way with her she knew they would have plenty of time the next morning. 

They got undressed and climbed into bed. Mel felt Norman move closer and slip an arm over her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling so content and warm. It really had been a nice day after all, but laying in bed, wrapped up with Norman was the very best part. 

She was almost asleep when she heard his whiny voice, “Melllllll, I can’t sleep.” If she wasn’t so happy to be with him she would have told him to shut up. “Can you read me something? Your voice is so soothing, puts me right to sleep.” 

“What the fuck am I supposed to read you? The only book is the Holy Bible in the drawer,” she moaned. 

“That will work,” he mumbled sleepily. Why did he sound so damn tired if he couldn’t sleep? 

“I’m not reading you the Bible,” she huffed, reaching for her phone. She tapped the screen a few times and smiled. This will work, she thought. “Okay, are you ready?” 

“Yup,” he replied and snuggled her tighter. 

Mel put on her best sexy voice and started to read - “Usually she loved the way his hair fell in his face so innocently, covering his blue eyes, but she needed to see him, all of him as he took her right there on the leather couch in his trailer.” 

“What are you reading?” Norman asked, sounding curious even through the sleepiness. 

“Shh,” she hushed him. “There were people right outside - cast, crew, maybe even directors and they were waiting for the two of them. Little did they all know - Norman had finally found his way into her pants - maybe even into her heart.” 

“Norman,” he echoed. “Is this about me?” 

Melissa ignored him and continued. “Oh God, oh God, yessssssssss,” she cried out, reading the dialogue that was on her screen, using her acting skills to make it sound as genuine as possible. “Fuckkkkkkk Norman, your cock feels so good in my pussy,” Mel moaned, no longer caring that they could have an audience because she was too lost in the ecstasy.”

“It’s so sexy when you say pussy,” Norman replied, shifting his hand to cup her breast. “You’re lucky I’m too tired to move,” he sighed. 

Melissa laughed and continued to read. She didn’t get more than two sentences further before he was snoring. McReedus RPF for the win, Mel thought as she set down her phone and quickly joined him in dreamland.


	7. The Wedding

“Holy crap - Norman - wake up,” Melissa gasped, jumping out of bed. “It’s noon - we only have an hour to be downstairs to meet Andy and the others.” She heard him groan but he didn’t move, so she yanked the blankets off of him. He grumbled again and tried to reach for them to cover his bare skin. He was lying on his side and she could see most of his bare ass. Don’t look, she told herself, no time for that. “Come on, get up, get up - now,” she added, giving his ass a smack. Now she’d looked and she’d touched - bad idea. 

“Just a little longer,” he mumbled, rolling onto his back. 

“Oh God,” Melissa muttered, staring at his fully erect penis. “Seriously? I barely touched you.” 

Norman opened his eyes and grinned. “You know I do enjoy a good spanking.” Melissa sighed and tried to look away, but all she wanted to do was jump him. “I was having a really good dream about you, me, some lube and a really large -” 

“Stop,” Mel cut him off quickly. “Just stop. We don’t have time for this. We need to shower - stat.” 

Norman put his arms above his head and looked at her smugly, “We can do this here, or we can do it in the shower, but you know as well as I do - it’s happening.” Melissa didn’t argue because arguing would have taken up more time that they didn’t have. What better way to start the day than a quickie in the shower. She turned and gave him a demure smile, then marched to the bathroom. Norman wasn’t far behind. 

Under the steamy hot water he took her up against the marble tile wall. It may have been quick, which was certainly necessary, but quick and dirty could be really satisfying - and it surely was. When they were done Melissa made him wait while she quickly showered so she had time to get out and get ready. Norman took ridiculously long showers sometimes, but he got ready really quickly afterward which made up for it. 

By the time he was ready to get out she had dried and fixed her hair, brushed her teeth and put on her makeup. They had 22 minutes and all she had to do was put on her outfit. She knew 22 minutes would be plenty of time for Norman too. She left him and went into the other room to dress and when he finally emerged from the bathroom she was standing on the balcony looking out at the beautiful L.A. afternoon sky. It was a beautiful day, warm but not hot. Just perfect for her to be able to leave the long black and red jacket on that she was wearing for most of the day, if not the entire wedding and dinner too. The dress she was wearing underneath was way more revealing than what she would normally wear, which was why she’d planned to keep the jacket on anyway. There weren’t a lot of options that she liked when she went shopping, but the dress fit her well and she fell in love with the jacket. 

Once he was ready they left the room one at a time to meet up with the others out front and wait for their limo. They were spotted by a few fans and took some photos, but the limo was right on time and before long they were off to the beautiful location Steven and Jo had picked for the ceremony. 

Melissa felt so emotional for the entire ceremony. The bride was gorgeous and Steven looked absolutely perfect in his traditional clothing. Mel couldn’t hold back the tears and when she looked over at Norman, expecting he would be ready to make fun of her she saw his eyes glistening. She gave him a smile and discretely flipped over her hand knowing Norman would give her exactly what she wanted. He briefly pressed his palm against hers and lightly moved it up over her fingers and back down. It was something they did often. It was always quick, but it was very special and comforting. It reminded her of just how connected they were to be able to offer such solace with a split second touch of their hands. 

The rest of the day went by remarkably quickly. It was so nice to be surrounded by great friends, including many she hadn’t seen in such a long time. The day she found out Sarah’s character was being killed off was one of the most painful Melissa had on the show to that point. She adored Sarah deeply and it felt like losing a family member. Thankfully they still caught up a few times a year, but it would never be the same as when they worked together and Melissa treasured those days. 

Dinner was incredible and Melissa thoroughly enjoyed all the usual wedding traditions, including some she hadn’t witnessed before. The speeches were lovely and once again she found herself wiping away tears. Finally it was time for the dancing to start. Mel typically enjoyed watching others, especially once the alcohol kicked in and they started to get silly, but she didn’t turn down any of the slow dance offers she received. After dancing with his new wife, his mother and his new mother in law, Melissa was the first person Steven invited onto the dance floor. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Mel gushed, as they danced to a song she really didn’t know. “And I miss you,” she added, looking into his soulful dark eyes. 

“Me too,” Steven replied. “I’m really glad you could make it after all.” They chatted the entire time they danced and Melissa felt disappointed when the song ended until Steven told her he would be joining them all the next morning for breakfast “I won’t get much of a chance to talk to everyone tonight, so Jo and I will swing by in the morning so we can catch up.” 

Mel drank a bit of wine, but stayed mostly sober. Norman was drinking enough for both of them anyway. Although, Andy might have been even further gone. Melissa watched Gael try to keep him in line and almost laughed out loud when she saw the poor lady throw up her hands, giving up completely. Boy did Mel know that feeling well. 

The night was drawing to a close when Norman walked up behind her and put his lips to her ear. “Dance with me,” he whispered. His words might have slurred, just slightly, but it was still so sexy it made her body quiver. He walked around in front of her and held out his hand. “You’ve danced with Yeun, Andy, Jonny and even Josh - it’s my turn.” Melissa was surprised that he knew every man she’d been on the dance floor with, but she shouldn’t have been. They were often separated at events like this and Mel knew he watched her from afar, just like she did him. They didn’t always need to be close, but it was comforting to just know where the other was. It certainly wasn’t a jealousy thing, but more of a coping mechanism for Melissa. Norman was her happy place and when she was surrounded by people her anxiety often got extremely high - he brought her back down. 

There was a pretty good chance that the song that was starting would be the last slow song of the night. Melissa really did want to dance with him, but she worried he could get a little handsy with the amount of alcohol he’d consumed - which was perfectly fine in the confines of their hotel room, but not in public where there was always the chance a photo could be taken. 

The desire to be in his arms won over and Melissa placed her hand in his, right where it was comfortable - where it belonged. He led her onto the dance floor which was surprisingly busy, even so late when a lot of people had left already. When he turned to face her and she stepped closer they naturally melted into one another, like it was second nature. It scared Mel some days how easily they grooved like that - it had to be obvious in public. But she knew she could always chalk it up to people knowing that her and Norman were close friends and had been for years. 

Melissa put her head on his shoulder with her face tucked into Norman’s neck. If they were going to be out there she was going to make it cozy and comfortable. It was late and she was tired, but he held her strong, even though he was drunk and they swayed together as one. The song was a oldies classic and it was perfect to slow dance to. Melissa closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics - in the still of the night, I held you, held you tight. Cause I love, love you so, I promise I’ll never let you go - in the still of the night. In that moment everything felt absolutely perfect. 

As she usually did though, Mel got into her own head and wondered if everything would still feel this perfect after Paris? The plan was to make everything better, or to prevent potential problems that were likely to arise and affect their relationship. This is a good thing, this is a good thing, this is a good thing, Melissa repeated over and over. Why did she keep waffling back and forth? 

Mel lifted her head and looked at Norman for a moment. He gave her a cute smile and her eyes trailed to his lips. Oh how badly she wanted to kiss him right then. He wouldn’t have cared - not one little bit. Norman would have be thrilled if others knew they were together. But Melissa just couldn’t bring herself to do it - even though every fibre of her body was telling her to go ahead. Maybe someday when the spotlight on them both wasn’t so bright. Maybe. But Melissa knew herself and she knew it would only be the beginning of the end if the rumors that were already out there started to grow. 

She quickly put her head back down and lightly grazed his neck with her lips, just to let him know she’d really wanted to kiss him. Norman responded by letting his hands trail to her ass, just on the cusp of where she didn’t have to adjust them, but it was still slightly inappropriate for “just friends.” He inhaled deeply and then spoke in her ear again, “What the fuck is under that damn coat?” His voice was a sexy growl and Melissa realized that he was actually frustrated with her for hiding the dress all night. 

Mel looked at him, smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “Are you sure there’s even something under it?” she whispered, teasing him. 

Norman groaned. “I’ll find out - right here on the dance floor if I have to.” 

“Stop,” Mel giggled, pushing away his hands that had moved from her ass to the top button. Norman groaned again. “Let’s finish the dance - and then I think it’s time I took your drunk ass home to bed.” Her voice was suggestive and it made him smile, an adorable drunk, sloppy smile. Thankfully it was enough to appease him and Norman pulled her in to finish the song. 

A short time later, back in the limo with the others Melissa had to give up on fighting off Norman’s groping. It was no use and everyone in the back already knew the truth. By the time they got to the hotel Melissa was desperate to get away from the others - and be alone with the man she loved.


	8. The Morning After

Not surprisingly Norman was snoring. It wasn’t just that it was late or because he’d had too much to drink, Mel knew a big part of his exhaustion was because of what had happened when they got back to the room after the wedding. He’d already been sleeping for at least 45 minutes by that point. After the wild, rough sex they’d just had she needed a soak in the tub to soothe her body and calm her enough to sleep. 

Melissa fluffed her pillow and slipped into bed with a smile. There was something extra satisfying about a good, rough fuck with Norman because she knew he never expected her to take everything he could give and crave even more. It drove him wild and it drove him mad, especially when she pushed back, just as hard. A well timed smack to his ass, a bite that was sure to leave a mark - he loved that she gave it back. Mel rolled over and peeked at his shoulder where she’d bit him hard. She touched the little purple marks with a fingertip. Norman didn’t even stir. 

She stretched out on her back and sighed. Her body felt like it had just been through every event at a rodeo. Her muscles were tired and they ached, but it was an ache she loved. It was also an ache that reminded her of how it had come to be and could easily start a different kind of ache at her core. Mel’s mind flashed back to the feel of his dick pummeling her, her ass high in the air to take him, Norman’s hands holding her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. How many different positions had he put her in? 5, maybe 6? But for some reason that was always her favorite when they got really freaky. 

Melissa rolled over again and shifted her body over until she was lying right beside him. She slipped an arm over his body and this time Norman did stir. He sucked in a deep breath and somehow in his sleepy fog he found her hand and held it. Mel rubbed her cheek against his arm and then lay her head on the edge of his pillow. Norman would be leaving in the morning and she was staying a bit longer to spend some time with Andy and Gael. She wouldn’t see him again until they were hidden away together in France - until the plan was already set into motion. 

Mel shivered and pushed the bad thoughts away. Instead she focused on the warmth radiating from Norman’s body and committed the moment to memory. There was a lot to look forward to coming up - she forced herself to focus on all the good things: time in Paris, time with her family over Christmas, and then whatever this plan might bring for them in the future - it would be good. It had to be good. If it meant she could be with Norman - then it was definitely good. 

The next morning when she woke up, still nuzzled up close to him, Norman was on his phone. “How bad is it?” Mel asked. 

Norman quickly shut off the screen. “Oh it’s nothing much, just the usual,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. 

“Cut the crap, Sunshine,” Mel muttered. 

“It really is just the usual,” Norman started. “Lots of comments on the photo from the other night with that fan is all.” 

“What kind of comments?” she asked with a sigh. 

Norman hesitated before speaking, “Uh, on Twitter? Just lots of cute this and cute that.” 

“And Instagram? Tumblr? Facebook?” Mel asked. She knew Twitter tended to be the most harmless and that’s why he’d went there first. 

“Facebook is fine,” Norman scratched his head. 

“Just tell me,” she moaned. 

“Mel, it’s nothing different than what we always deal with -” Norman tried to soothe her. “They saw a pic of the two of us out late at night together and their imagination runs wild. They think we’re in a secret relationship, they know we’re staying at the same hotel, they think we’re sharing a room - and they think we’re fucking.” 

Melissa sat up and gaped at him. “We are. They’re exactly right. Like, they totally nailed it.” Her stomach was churning. It didn’t matter how many times this kind of thing happened, it wasn’t any easier - especially when it hit so close to home. 

“So what? They don’t know they did. There’s no proof - so it’s not real,” he shrugged. 

“But it is real,” Melissa insisted. 

“It is,” he agreed. “Thank God.” Norman circled her waist with a strong arm and pulled her down on top of him. “My breath tastes like whiskey and I desperately need a shower - but if you don’t care -” His voice trailed off as he started to grope her ass gently. 

Mel looked at him for a moment and finally she shook her head and smiled, “Well if they already think we’re fucking, we might as well.” Norman sat up a bit and flicked a tongue over one of her nipples. It wasn’t long until he was hard and ready to go. Melissa was going to stay on top and ride him, but Norman moved her onto her back and he made love to her. It wasn’t the dirty sex they had the night before, it wasn’t a quick fuck - it was the sentimental, soft side of him that often came out before they had to part ways. It was so sweet and tender and it was a full expression of his deep love for her. 

Once they were showered it was time to go meet the others downstairs for breakfast. “I’m so happy Steven and Jo are joining us,” Melissa beamed. Jo was already part of The Walking Dead family and everyone adored her. She was a perfect match for Steven, and Melissa knew they were going to make a perfect couple. 

“Me too, but it doesn’t look like I’m going to get to stay long,” Norman sighed. They had woke a little later than expected and by the time he packed up he wouldn’t have time to eat with the rest of them before he had to catch his flight. “You go ahead and I’ll come say bye once I check out.” 

Melissa nodded her head. As hard as it was to part ways, she was used to it. Norman was a traveller and she liked to be at home. She slipped her arms around him, knowing they needed to say their real goodbye right then. “I’m gonna tell Andy and Gael, if you’re okay with that?” she said, glancing up at him. “I’d rather do it in person and they’ll be heading back to the UK before we all have a chance to be together again.” 

“That’s fine,” he agreed. “I’ll see Jeffrey in a few days so I’ll fill him in.” Melissa knew that Andy and Jeffrey would both lose their minds if they weren’t privy to the deal before it started to fall into place. They were both very protective of her, even though they loved Norman like a brother. 

They hugged a little longer and then Norman patted her ass. Melissa looked up again and they shared a tender kiss. “See you,” she whispered. 

“Paris,” Norman replied softly. “It’s going to be magical.” He touched her face and gave her one more kiss before they parted. Mel left with a little wave. 

Everyone else was already at the table when she joined them. Melissa tried to ignore the fact that they were being watched while they talked, laughed and ate breakfast. She knew fans were snapping photos like budding paparazzi. She really didn’t mind, but she sometimes wished they would just ask. Mel was more than happy to pose for a photo. 

The camera phones were going crazy about half an hour later when Norman showed up to say bye to everyone. Melissa watched as he went from one person to the next, chatting a bit and making the round of goodbyes. When he came to her, hugged her, kissed her cheek and spoke in her ear, it wouldn’t have looked any different to the untrained eye than what he’d just done with the others. They had perfected the art of sharing intimate moments that only the two of them knew were intimate. Her face gave nothing away when he whispered ‘I love you’ in her ear and added something a little naughty that heated her up inside. 

Andy had a smirk on his face watching them. If anyone knew what was really happening it was him. Once Norman left he leaned over, “Fuck he’s got it bad.” Melissa looked at him and couldn’t hold back the smile. Andy was right. Norman did have it bad for her - but the feeling was very mutual, she was just a little better at hiding her glow. 

After breakfast they looked around the little shops in the hotel lobby for a bit and then Melissa asked Andy and Gael to come back to the room with her to talk in private. “Are you getting married?” Andy blurted out as soon as the room door closed behind them.

Melissa laughed, “No. Not even close.” He looked confused and Gael seemed intrigued. “He’s actually about to start a very public relationship with another woman.” 

“What?” The two of them gasped at the very same time and both stared at her, looking horrified and devastated. 

Melissa laughed again. The look on their faces was hilarious. “I don’t even know how to explain this - so I’ll just say it I guess. Norman and I have an arrangement with his friend Diane Kruger for the two of them to appear to be a couple.” 

Andy was shaking his head, totally baffled. “Why? I don’t understand? Are they going to be living together? Are they going to -” His voice cut off. It was as if he couldn’t even say it. 

“No, nothing like that,” Mel shook her head. “The idea is to have photos come out of the two of them together and maybe to leak a fake rumor that they are a couple. Diane wants the press, and I want the rumors about Norman and I to stop. I wasn’t sure at first, but if this works Norman and I can continue to be together.” 

“Why can’t you just - be together?” Gael asked gently. 

Mel sat on the edge of the bed and admitted the truth, “There’s only one thing in this world I love more than Norman - my privacy. I’ve spent my whole life protecting my past and my present because it’s mine and I want to keep it that way. If the truth ever came out that Norman and I are a couple - that we live together - “ Melissa paused. “It would be the end for us. I couldn’t possibly live that way.” 

Gael sat beside her and patted her knee. “If this is what you feel like you need to do - we will support you both 100%. But Mel, you could live that way. You just have to want to.” 

They both hugged her and Melissa was glad they were being so understanding and supportive. But even several days later, back home safe and sound, she couldn’t get Gael’s words out of her head - “you just have to want to.”


	9. And So It Begins

All it took was sunglasses and a headwrap before customs, then brown contact lenses and a blonde bob wig after her passport was examined to keep Melissa completely disguised. Changing her hair was probably enough, but the contacts ensured that no one would suspect it was her. 

Mel looked up at the huge board, scanning until she found her flight. No delays - it said ON-TIME. Paris, she was going to Paris to spend time with Norman - just the two of them hidden away in the most romantic city in the world. It was going to be magical. Part of her wished they could head out together and see some of the city, but it would be risky and could completely blow their plan if Norman in particular was recognized. So Mel would be happy to cozy up with him in a lovely little room and enjoy the sights inside. 

The flight was long and she was leaving Georgia early in the morning. Melissa decided to have a nap to kill some time and woke up almost 2 hours later. She checked the Paris time on her phone - it was still several hours before the gallery opening - before shit would start to hit the fan. But out of curiosity Melissa decided to take a peek at social media and immediately wished she hadn’t. Diane hadn’t been to the gallery yet, obviously, but she had been spotted in Paris and the shit storm was already beginning with speculation that she was there either with, or to see, Norman. 

Melissa tried to be happy that everything was falling into place before they had even set the plan fully into motion, but the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach couldn’t be ignored. She didn’t know what it meant and hoped it was just a case of nerves that would go away once she got used to the way things were going to be for the foreseeable future. That was one things Mel hadn’t really considered - how long exactly would this arrangement last? And what would happen when it was over for good? 

You are being absolutely ridiculous, Melissa told herself in her head. It wasn’t even started yet and she was already worrying about what would happen when it ended. She got the hell off social media and decided to send Norman a text. They both had iPhones so she could contact him using the wifi on the plane. I’m somewhere over the ocean and I can’t wait to see you, she typed. 

Melissa wasn’t expecting a reply and she was about to shut off the phone when she saw the bubble indicating he was typing. She stared at the screen, anxiously waiting for his response. Mel smiled when she read what he sent, Is it awful that I just want to get this thing over with so I can spend time alone with you? 

Have fun tonight, you deserve it. I’ll wait up ;), she sent back. 

Mel smiled wider, You better. LY

Love you too. After she sent the text she turned off the screen and set her phone down. With several hours still to go she took out the pair of headphones she’d been given and looked for something to watch. She settled on Season 3 of Game of Thrones, which she had already seen, but didn’t mind watching again. 

Surprisingly, before she knew it the cute Jaime and Brienne scenes were over and it was time to land. Melissa followed the instructions and prepared for landing. She couldn’t believe she was really there. Her heart started to pound with happy excitement. All the airport craziness that usually freaked her out seemed much smoother than usual. There was something about being invisible that was nice and relaxing. She didn’t have to worry about anyone recognizing her or posing for pictures and talking to fans - she could just blend in and disappear into the crowd. 

With her luggage loaded into a cab and the address of where she was going given to the driver Mel buckled in and enjoyed the sites of the city as he drove. The Eiffel tower gave her goosebumps, not only for its magical beauty, but also because she knew she was close to where she would be staying. 

Melissa didn’t know much french. She could understand more than she could speak though. Thankfully everyone she’d been in contact with also spoke english. She had no trouble checking in and finally she was in a gorgeous cozy room with a stunning view. It was breathtaking and she knew once it was fully dark and the lights of the city came on it would be even more spectacular. 

She took some time to wander around the room and check things out. The bathroom was spacious and had both a gorgeous old style tub and a more modern shower. The large king bed was comfortable and there was a lovely fireplace with brick hearth. The decor in the room was exquisite and Melissa marvelled at every last detail. Norman had done good. The room was perfect and she already felt right at home. 

When her stomach rumbled Melissa realized she hadn’t eaten for hours. She found the in room dining menu and called down to order dinner. When it arrived she cozied up on a day bed by the window and ate while she ventured onto Twitter. She didn’t find much there, which wasn’t surprising, so she headed deeper into the dark and twisty world of Tumblr. 

Bingo. There was a photo of Diane at the gallery opening - although she wasn’t with Norman - yet. With a deep breath Melissa ventured into the comments and was cringing in a matter of seconds. She pushed through, even though the stuff she was reading about Norman was deeply upsetting. It didn’t bother her much to read awful things about herself. Sometimes they stung but she was able to brush them off quickly. When it was about someone she cared about though - it made her so angry and defensive. 

The way some of these women talked about Diane also bothered her. Melissa knew that women had enough challenges in the world without beating each other down too. She also knew that the really vile comments were likely manifested from those who were in love with Norman and hated the idea of him being with another woman. For some reason these same types were willing to believe that Norman and Diane were a thing - but weren’t the ones who believed that Mel and Norman were together. 

Those ones though, the McReedus shippers - they were out in full force too and they were not happy at all. Mel didn’t see any horrible comments, but she did see a lot of “why would he ever pick Diane over Melissa?” There was also a lot of positivity directed at Mel and maybe it shouldn’t have - but it felt good. 

A couple hours later when the first photo of Norman and Diane together finally surfaced things got worse. The comments got so ugly that Melissa had to close the app and physically distance herself from her phone. She started to pace. The show would have been over and Norman could arrive at any minute. She wanted to have herself together before he arrived and she tried - so hard. But adjectives used to describe Norman such as asshole, liar, cheat, pervert and more kept swirling through her mind. He was none of those things. He was kind and caring, patient and loving - he was a beautiful soul. How could people not see that? How could they look at a few photos of Norman with a friend and former coworker and instantly decide he was scum? 

It wasn’t like Melissa hadn’t seen nasty things about Norman in the past, but it was a few random comments here and there - nothing so cruel and vile. This was just the beginning too. The photos had just surfaced and they would spread, likely right into the waiting hands of celebrity gossip sites that would turn them into something much more than they were. Then - then things would get even worse. Mel’s stomach was churning. If she couldn’t handle it already, how was she going to survive when things got even more intense? 

She couldn’t sit. She just kept walking back and forth, finally letting the tears spill because it was just too much effort to hold them back. Melissa almost missed the click of the door when Norman finally arrived. She startled and gasped. “You didn’t answer my text?” he said, looking concerned. “Oh fuck - you’re pacing. Babe, what’s wrong?” Norman instantly moved to her and pulled her into a hug. “Mel? Talk to me.” 

“I was looking at Tumblr -” she mumbled. 

Norman released her. “Where’s your phone?” Mel pointed at the bed. He walked over and picked it up. Melissa watched as he entered her passcode, wondering what he was up to. “I’m deleting it,” he explained. “No more Tumblr - Twitter or - Instagram,” he said as he tapped the screen. “You can reinstall them when you’re ready. But not while we’re here.” He tossed the phone back on the bed and walked back over to her, wrapping her in his arms once again. “The next few days are just for us. No social media allowed.” 

Melissa cocked her head and looked at him with a smirk. “Will you be able to handle that?” 

Norman didn’t answer right away, instead he moved his mouth to her neck and kissed her skin. “I’m in Paris with the woman of my dreams. I have everything I need - right here.” He kissed her neck on the other side and then froze. “Oh crepes,” he mumbled, letting go of her to head right to the leftovers on her room service tray. 

Mel rolled her eyes. Sometime his ADD nature was adorable and sometimes she wanted to kick him in the butt for it. Watching him stuff the rest of her dessert in his mouth and moan about how good it was made her smile though. He was so handsome and just being in the same room was such a relief and comfort to her. Between bites Norman grinned at her, a lopsided sexy little smile and the next thing she knew her heart was pounding once again - but for a very different reason.


	10. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Easter everyone! I'm sorry I've been so long with an update, but things have been going 90mph for me and I've just had time to slow down. Thanks for sticking with me!

“Hey, what happened to my Instagram app?” Norman wondered out loud. He glanced over at her with an accusatory glare. 

Melissa batted her eyelashes. “I believe you said no social media allowed while we’re here.” Once he had fallen asleep the night before, which happened to be about 10 seconds after they were through making love, she snuck out of bed, grabbed his cell and deleted Instagram, twitter, and tumblr, as well as Facebook and his rarely used Snapchat just for good measure. 

“You don’t trust me?” he gasped, giving her a wounded look. 

“I don’t,” Mel confirmed honestly. “It’s too much of a habit for you. You’ll look without even meaning to - and we know you’re a terrible liar so you’ll end up telling me what you saw and I’ll spend the next couple days with knots in my stomach while you constantly reassure me of your undying love while reminding me that people suck.” 

Norman nodded, “Yep, people do suck - and as for my undying love, well I’ll still be reminding you of that - every second we’re alone together.” He rolled half on top of her and kissed her mouth. “You’re going to get sick of me, Liss,” he teased. Mel typically didn’t like nicknames. Mel and Melissa were her preferred choices. But Norman often called her McBride and every once in awhile he called her Liss. Mel didn’t just put up with it though, she found she was actually starting to love it because it was only certain intimate moments that it seemed to come up. It wasn’t just a nickname, but more a term of endearment that he saved only for special occasions and never in front of anyone else. 

Melissa cupped his face and smiled. “You might be the only person in the world I could stay locked up in a room with for days and not want to murder you within a few hours.” She did need her space sometimes, even from him, but this wasn’t just the two of them hanging out for days on end in rural Georgia. This was Paris. This was a world away. This was necessary given the initiation of something that could truly change their lives. 

Norman rolled off her. “Go run a bubble bath and I’ll come join you in a sec,” he said. It wasn’t really a demand, but it made her suspicious and she looked at him curiously. “Just trust me would you?” Melissa sighed dramatically but she smiled and wandered off slowly to the bathroom, giving him plenty of time to check out her naked behind. That would ensure that whatever he was doing before he joined her wouldn’t take too long. 

Sure enough, she had just sunk down into the hot sudsy water when Norman started to step in behind her. “Yowchy,” he hissed. “Did you even turn the cold water on?” 

She had, but barely. “Oh just get your sexy bum in here and massage my neck,” Melissa demanded. He settled behind her and Mel sighed when his hands touched her skin. It started as an innocent massage and she could tell he really was restraining himself from misbehaving, but eventually all she wanted was for him to be a bad boy. Melissa reached around and pulled his hands up further, moving the massage to her breasts. 

“You know I have a surprise waiting for you in the other room, right? And breakfast on the way,” Norman whispered in her ear. 

Melissa moaned. He knew how badly she would be dying to know what the surprise was. “Don’t care,” she sighed, turning around. Mel knew he was aroused, she could feel it against her back before she turned. She made eye contact with him and didn’t break it, not even once while she moved onto him and sunk down his shaft. 

Norman watched her curiously, waiting for her next move. So Mel wrapped one arm around his neck, leaned back relaxing her upper body, and then started to ride him, slowly, so very slowly. The lack of lube from being in the water made it feel different, but not in a bad way - it was like she could feel even more of him somehow. At some point Mel was pretty sure she heard a knock on the main room door, but if Norman heard it he was ignoring it too. Room service would leave the food in the hall for them anyway. 

When Norman came sometime later Mel gave him about 15 seconds to recover. “Okay, let’s go see my surprise,” she said, slipping off him. He rolled his eyes, but thankfully didn’t waste any time getting out and drying off with her. They put on robes and Mel excitedly followed him out to the other room. 

Norman took her hand and led her to the little table by the window. “You sure you won't want to eat first?” He asked. Her look said it all without words. “Okay, okay.” He walked over to the dresser, opened the drawer and returned with two boxes. One was clearly a ring box and the other also looked like a jewelry box of some sort. Her heart started to pound as he approached. “Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring,” Norman said handing her the small box. “Unless you want it to be,” he added, sounding a little too hopeful which hurt her heart. “I'm kidding, just open it and I'll explain.”

Mel opened the box to find a simple silver band, likely white gold. It wasn't overly shiny on the outside, almost as it it was made a bit dull on purpose. But when she lifted it out the sun caught the inside of the band and it dazzled her with its sparkling brilliance. She noticed something was inscribed on the inside and she lifted it closer to her eyes and turned it to read: Love is always enough. Yours forever - N

Tears sprung to her eyes and Melissa couldn't speak. “I had it sized to fit your middle finger,” he said softly. “I know you can go around wearing a ring on your engagement finger in public - but I thought this way, if you want to, of course, you can wear it as much as you would like.” Norman looked a bit nervous and he was actually stammering a bit. “Like I said, not an engagement ring, but a promise ring I guess. Maybe I'm being a possessive asshole but it's sort of my way of showing the world you're mine, even if only you and I will know about it.”

The gesture was so sweet and romantic Melissa felt like she was turning to mush inside. The tears were freely flowing down her cheeks. “There’s more, if I haven't already freaked you out?” Mel laughed and shook her head, wiping away some tears. He handed her the second box and she opened it to find about 20 different rings - well, sort of. They were like costume jewelry style rings, very much the style she would normally wear, but it was only the tops, the ring part was missing. She picked one up and turned it over. “They all clip onto the band,” Norman explained. “I had them specially made to fit.”

It took a moment but she finally clued in. He was giving her a way to further disguise the ring so she could wear the band often but it would look like a different ring every time. So no one would ever get curious about the plain old band she so often wore on her middle finger. “Norman,” she whispered. “I love it,” Mel choked out through the emotion she was feeling. “I love you, so much.” She fell into his arms and hugged him tightly, letting her tears soak into his robe. 

It was truly the most thoughtful and special gift anyone had ever given to her. “So you don’t think I’m a possessive asshole?” He asked when they parted. Melissa picked up the boxes and started to play with the rings, trying several different combinations on. Oddly, her favorite was just the plain band because she knew what was inside and she knew what it represented. 

“Of course I don’t,” she assured him. She knew the thing he wanted most in the world was for people to know they were together. If this gift could give him even the tiniest taste of that, she would wear it every single day. “I just wish I could give you what you really want,” Melissa added, feeling a bit melancholy all of a sudden. 

“Stop,” he said quickly, reaching for her hand to stroke it lovingly. “No feeling sad right now. I have you and I meant what I put in that, right - Love is always enough.” Her stomach made a loud rumble at that exact moment and they both laughed. “I’ll go bring in the food.” So he had heard the knock on the door after all. 

After a delicious breakfast Norman caught her gazing longingly out the window. “You wore a disguise to get here I presume?” he asked her. Melissa gave a nod of the head. “I packed a little something myself,” he said with a sly grin. “Tonight when it’s dark we’re going to get a better view of the Eiffel Tower.” A smile spread across her face. “No one has any clue you’re here and they might be looking out for me, but not with a bushy beard and some weird ass clothes I found.” 

“Are you sure it’s worth the risk?” She had to ask, even though she wanted so badly to follow through with his plan. 

“Who knows when I’ll get the chance to hold you in my arms, under the Paris stars and stand beneath the most iconic romantic symbol in the world,” he replied. “It’s worth it and trust me - no one will recognize us.” Mel looked outside again. It was a perfect sunny day and she longed to get a breath of fresh air, even though she had so much to look forward to that night. “We can step out on the balcony for a second,” he said, reading her mind. “I’m dying for a smoke anyway.” 

Melissa nodded. “Okay, just for a second.” They opened the door and slipped outside. The sun hit her face and Mel closed her eyes and soaked in how good it felt. She enjoyed the sounds and the smell of the city below them while Norman had a quick smoke. He came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Melissa leaned against him. She knew they needed to get back inside, but she wanted just a moment longer. Just as she was about to resign he kissed her lips and Melissa took an extra moment to enjoy it. Finally with a sigh they parted and went back into the safety and solitude of the room. 

Standing on the street with an expensive camera and a smile, a man was looking at the photos he’d just snapped, already counting the money he was going to make when he sold them.


	11. The Call

Norman was surprised when Melissa stood up from the table and spoke, “I’m going to start getting ready, I’ll let you finish up.” She gave him a little smile. He hadn’t even noticed that it was dark outside, but when he saw how late it was he felt a flutter of excitement swirl inside him. Mel disappeared into the bathroom and he quickly shoved the last few pieces of the jigsaw puzzle into place, giving the last one an extra tap of satisfaction. 

The first time Melissa asked him to do a jigsaw with her he’d only planned on helping for a respectable few minutes and then he was going to bow out. Once he started though, he couldn’t stop. Mel teased that it was the quietest 3 hours they had ever spent together when he wasn’t sleeping. He still couldn’t believe how much he enjoyed it, particularly that feeling of accomplishment that came with putting in the final piece. That’s why Melissa had left him the last few pieces - she knew how he adored being the one to slap that last piece into its hole. 

Melissa enjoyed the silence that he normally found awkward. When they worked on a puzzle he was too focused to go on with his usual babbling so she got the quiet she loved while he didn’t have to deal with his usual need to chatter about anything and everything. 

Norman was admiring the Eiffel tower they had assembled. Mel had bought the puzzle at the airport and he enjoyed the irony of doing the puzzle right before they were heading to see the real thing. The feel of his phone buzzing in his pocket caught his attention and he pulled it out. He checked the caller ID and saw it was Diane. “Hey, what’s up?” 

“Oh thank God you answered,” she gasped into the phone. “We have a situation. Well, we had a situation - luckily I paid a large sum of money to take care of it.” 

Norman felt his chest tighten, “Di? What’s going on? What happened?” 

“I thought you and Melissa were going to lay low? Stay hidden?” she hissed. 

“Fuck, just tell me what happened?” Norman whispered. He didn’t want to get Melissa all worried until he knew what was going on so he kept his voice quiet. 

“Paps got a pic of you and Mel kissing.” 

Norman felt like he was going to puke. “What? You’re fucking joking right?” They had been out on the balcony for a few minutes. How could photographers have found them? How did they even know they were there? “Are they publishing it? Have you seen it?” It was really hard to keep his voice low while he was freaking out. 

“Relax,” Diane sighed. “We got lucky. Ridiculously lucky.” He couldn’t get his heart rate to slow down, even with the good news. “The guy took the photos to The Daily Mail.” Norman was confused - what exactly did that mean? Thankfully she continued. “They bought them, all of them, plus the rights so he couldn’t sell them to anyone else.” 

“They’re gonna publish them? How did we get lucky?” he hissed under his breath. 

“No, they’re not publishing them. You’re talking to the owner of some very, very expensive photos of good ol’ Norman Reedus and Melissa McBride PDA.” 

“Oh thank God,” he breathed. “How much do I owe you?” Norman asked sheepishly. 

“Call it an investment,” she drawled. “But please, please be more careful from now on,” Diane warned. 

There was still something he didn’t quite understand. “Hey, why did the editor call you?” 

“You and I agreed that we could tell people on a ‘need to know’ basis,” Diane replied. “The Daily Mail and I have a relationship. I pay them well to publish things that I want published. I talked to them about our deal because I plan on feeding them info whenever we need to get something out there.” 

“Oh - well - that’s good,” Norman mumbled. 'A relationship with a rag mag? Seriously?' was going through his mind. But he was certainly thankful for the fact she had these weird connections. “We will be careful from now on, I promise,” he added. 

“Thank you,” Diane replied. “Now go look at your email - I sent the pics. You look disgustingly happy and in love,” she sighed dramatically. “They’re really, really beautiful,” she added in a genuine tone. 

“I owe you one,” Norman said before hanging up. 

“Who was that?” Melissa asked. He didn’t even realize she had come out of the bathroom. 

“Diane,” he replied honestly, though there was no way in hell he was telling Mel what had happened until they got back from their evening out. She would never agree to go if she knew. “I’ll tell you all about it when we get back,” Norman said, breezing by her to put on his disguise, praying she wouldn’t push. 

“Was it something bad?” she asked, following him. Norman glanced at her and did a double take. The wig and contacts made her look so different there was no way she would ever be recognized. 

“I miss your blue eyes already,” he said, avoiding the question. He gave her a quick peck and resumed putting on his own disguise. 

“Norman - “ she warned. “You’re making me nervous.” 

He turned towards her and dug deep, using his acting skills and hoping she wouldn’t see through him. “Don’t be nervous. Everything is fine, I promise. I just want to get going and have an amazing night out with you - in Paris - at Christmas time.” He put his hands on her hips. “I’ll tell you about it when we’re back. Just trust me, okay?” 

She seemed reluctant but she agreed. It didn’t take long for her to forget all about it though, once they were outside in the cool, crisp Paris night, walking the streets with so many others. The city was absolutely stunning, decorated for the holiday season. The spirit of Christmas was everywhere and even though they weren’t going to get to be together for Christmas it felt almost like they were celebrating it that night. 

Every second was perfect. He even caught Mel humming Silver Bells as they gazed at the magnificent Eiffel Tower. He had seen it so many times, even during the holidays before, but it never looked more beautiful because the company had never been her. Norman found her hand blindly and tucked it in his. She was freezing so he let go and pulled her close instead. “Go ahead,” she whispered. Norman gave her a look. “I know you want to take a selfie.” 

He instantly pulled out his phone and they turned to get the tower in the shot behind them. Mel kissed his cheek as he snapped the photo. It was perfect. She was perfect. The night was absolutely perfect. Norman couldn’t resist pulling her in for a kiss. It would be one they would both remember forever and he made sure to make it extra memorable, not letting her go until they were both breathless. 

Afterwards they strolled the streets and found a place to get a takeout coffee. But even after the warm drink Melissa was freezing. It had got even colder as the night wore on and neither of them were dressed for it. “We should go back,” he said gently. 

“I don’t want to - but I know you’re right,” Mel replied, her teeth chattering. 

When they got back to the safety of the room they both quickly rid themselves of their disguises. While Mel was in the bathroom taking out the contacts Norman checked his email and found the photos. Diane was right, they were insanely incredible. His heart ached looking at them - he knew how much he loved Melissa and he knew that she loved him too - but looking at the photos it shocked him just how much she truly loved him back. 

“I’m going to show you something,” Norman said, when she walked back into the room. “But before I do, I need you to remain calm. I promise that everything has been taken care of.” 

She looked spooked already as she came over and took the phone. The second her eyes hit the screen and it registered exactly what she was looking at Melissa gasped. “Oh my god, oh my God, oh my god,” she repeated over and over. “What? What is this?” 

Norman reached for her hand to calm her down, but Melissa snatched it away. Dammit, she was freaking out and before long she would be too far gone to calm down. “Mel, it’s okay. Diane bought the rights to the photos. They are ours now - they won’t get published.” 

“What if there are more?” she spat, shoving the phone at him. “And how the hell did Diane get them?” Norman quickly explained and saw in her face the same reaction he’d had when Diane had told him. It was disgust mixed with gratitude and a whole lot of confusion. “Wait,” she snapped her eyes to his face and the look in them made his blood turn to ice water in his veins. “You knew all of this before we went out. You knew the paparazzi had already caught us together and you didn’t tell me because you knew I would refuse to go out.” Her voice was angry and he could see her anxiety rising. “Norman, how could you?” The tears came fast. She wasn’t just angry with him, she was hurt and disappointed in him, too - and that was the most painful part. 

“I’m sorry, Babe, please - “ he pleaded, needing her to understand what the night had meant to him. “Didn’t you have fun? Wasn’t it the most amazing night?” 

“It doesn’t matter now,” she said sadly. All he wanted to do was hold her and take away all the hurt he’d caused. He wanted to go back to that kiss under the Eiffel tower and the feeling of his heart swelling so big in his chest he thought it was going to burst. But every time he took a step closer she backed away. “I gotta - I gotta go,” she said suddenly. Then without any further warning she turned and bolted out the door. 

“Jesus, fuck,” Norman muttered, taking off after her. He took the time to put the privacy lock in the door so it wouldn’t lock behind them and ran to catch up. Melissa stopped at the elevator and turned long enough for him to see her eyes were wild with panic. Then she doubled over and started gasping for air, clawing at her neck. 

Norman ran to her side. “Can’t - bre - athe,” she got out. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” he said, rubbing her back gently. He knew exactly what was happening. He’d seen it before and he knew what needed to be done. In one smooth motion he swept Melissa off her feet into his arms - she didn’t fight him, but she was still struggling with her own body, gasping and wriggling. He ran back to the room with her, cursing himself for bringing this on and praying it would only turn out to be a mild panic attack this time.


	12. The Aftermath

It's easy to describe what a panic attack feels like: the crippling sense of fear, the pounding heart, the sweating and crying, the inability to breathe and general feeling of suffocating, and the all around sense of freaking the fuck out with no ability to stop it. But what's impossible to describe to someone who has never had one is just how truly terrifying it feels. She could say it over and over but she knew only those who had been there actually understood. 

Yet, for some reason it almost felt like Norman did get it, even though she knew he’d never experienced a panic attack in his entire life. This wasn’t the first time he’d supported her through one, though none in the past had ever been this bad. He did absolutely everything right, though, just like she had taught him the first time it happened. He had found the perfect balance of giving her both the space and comfort she needed, knowing that if he stayed too close at first it only added to the feeling of suffocating. As the attack started to subside and she craved the comfort of contact he knew to start slow, a touch of the knee or lightly rubbing her back, all the while he said the words she needed to hear - encouraging words, positive words, making her believe it truly would be okay. 

Eventually as she was able to find her breath and her heart quit feeling like it was ready to jump out of her chest she found herself in his arms with her head tucked under his chin. She stayed there for a while, knowing he would hold her as long as she needed him to. Norman was her rock - she couldn’t even imagine life without him. She didn’t want to. Finally she sat up and looked at him. “Thank you,” Mel whispered. 

He cupped her face and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I hate seeing you like that and knowing it’s because of me. I’m so sorry.” Norman lay his forehead against hers. “What are we gonna do? Do you want to stop this plan? Tell me, I’ll do whatever it takes to make this better for you.” 

Melissa reached up and gently stroked his cheek. “No. We gotta keep going,” she replied, confidently. “It was just too much all at once, such a close call, but I’ll get better. I’ll get used to it.” 

Norman drew back. “Are you sure? What if this happens again and I’m not with you?” 

She smiled at him. “You know I’ve had panic attacks for years. I’ve had more without you than I have with you - I’ll be okay.” 

“I wish I had your strength,” he said gently. “You’re so brave and courageous.” 

“I’m not,” Mel shook her head. She never felt strong after an episode. She felt angry and helpless because when it happened so fast like that there was never anything she could do to stop it. “I’m a mess,” she sighed. 

Norman shook his head. “Nah, you’re beautiful - always.” Even at her worst he somehow made her believe it. 

They didn’t make love that night, but instead climbed into bed naked and spooned all night long. Everytime she woke up Norman was still holding her and she fell right back asleep. In the morning she couldn’t bring herself to untangle from his embrace, even though she really had to pee. She waited until he started to stir before she finally slipped away to the bathroom. 

The rest of the trip was absolutely perfect. They didn’t leave the room, yet Mel never felt trapped or bored. They talked, had incredible sex, relaxing baths, ate amazing French food that was ordered in, and just enjoyed being together - away from all other distractions and stress. 

When Melissa arrived back home two days before her dad’s surgery she felt so refreshed that it really helped to minimize her anxiety over the procedure. She packed up and headed off to North Carolina where everything went according to plan. The surgery was just fine and by the time he was home her dad was in his usual good spirits. It was the first time in awhile that she was at her parent’s for an extended stay and it wasn’t nearly as suffocating as she’d anticipated. They understood that she needed her space and were happy to give it to her. Plus, they went to bed early and Mel was a night owl. Once her dad was tucked in safely she had the rest of the evening to herself. 

Mel found herself staying up to the wee hours of the morning so she could Skype with Norman who was 6 hours ahead in Denmark. He was spending the holidays with his ex Helena and his son at Mingus’ request. Melissa was happy that they still got along and were able to grant their son’s wish. 

There was a lot of stuff popping up on social media - she had put the apps back on her phone once she got home from Paris, including the usual rumors about Norman and Helena getting back together. They didn’t bother her at all because she knew the truth and was happy they didn’t involve her. But Melissa wondered how Diane was feeling about it? It was really distracting from the plan they had set in place. Although, she was getting the attention she wanted - mostly negative unfortunately. Melissa cringed reading many of the comments, but reminded herself that Diane was a big girl and she knew what she was getting into. 

The first thing Norman said when they Skyped that night was, “Are you mad at me? Please say you’re not mad at me?” 

“Why on earth would I be mad?” she asked, confused. 

“The tattoos,” he said, still looking worried. “It wasn’t supposed to -”

“Norman,” Mel interrupted. “You don’t need to explain it to me. Tattoos are very personal and meaningful. If it’s something special between you, Mingus, and Helena that’s fine. I don’t need to know and I’m not the least bit mad.” 

He started to relax, but not completely. “Diane is annoyed,” he said with a sigh. “I get it, but we can fix it as soon as I leave Denmark. It’s no big deal right?” 

Melissa recognized that he needed her reassurance. “It’s no big deal,” she said, giving him a smile. “You enjoy your time with your family, okay? Promise me you won’t let any of this get to you. Mingus is getting older and you’re not going to have this opportunity for much longer. Take advantage of it.” 

“Thanks.” He looked truly grateful. They moved on to talking about upcoming plans. Melissa didn’t have any but Norman was going out to see some of the city, which meant lots of fan selfies of course. “I really miss you,” Norman said suddenly. He looked almost like he was pouting. “I can’t wait to see you again. And touch you, kiss you -” 

“Stooooop,” Mel drawled, feeling a stirring starting inside her. “You’re too far away to talk to me like that,” she sighed. 

“We could have Skype sex,” he said with a grin and a shrug. “I’m all alone - you’re all alone.” 

She was seriously considering it when her phone started to ring. It was her mom, which meant it was time for a late night bathroom trip. “Dammit,” she grumbled. “I gotta go help get Daddy to the bathroom.” 

Norman chuckled. “Next time?” he asked hopefully. 

Mel gave him a wicked grin and a wink, “It’s a date.” They said their goodbyes and she rushed out to help her mom. By the time she got back to her room she was ready to sleep. But all she could think about was how interesting her next Skype session with Norman was going to be.


	13. The Heart to Heart

Melissa got up around 7am to help get her dad situated and comfortable, then she headed back to bed for a few more hours of sleep. She knew her mom would head off to her usual coffee club gossip session with her church friends, but if her dad needed her he could just call her cell phone and wake her up. 

She woke up on her own 3 hours later. She could hear voices and knew her mom was home so Mel had a quick shower before heading out to join them. Her dad was wrapped up in some storm chaser show so Melissa joined her mom in the kitchen where she found a hot mug of coffee waiting for her. “Do you want some breakfast, love?” her mom asked. 

Melissa shook her head and lifted the cup, “This is all I need.” Her mom nodded and took a seat across the table. She was looking at Mel strangely and she started to feel uneasy. “Mama? What going on?” 

Suzanne paused a moment, looking unsure of whether to say what was on her mind. Finally she spoke, “It’s really none of my business, but Nancy showed me an article on her cellular telephone this morning.” Mel couldn’t help but smile at the way her mom still referred to a cell as if it were some newfangled device. “It said that your Norman is dating some woman - I think it was Kruger, yeah, like Freddie Kruger from Nightmare on Elm Street.” Melissa had got her love of the horror genre from her mom. 

Mel started to panic. “But Ma - why would she show you that? No one knows about Norman and I, just you and Daddy, some close friends, and Norman’s family.” 

“Oh don’t worry Sweetheart,” Suzanne reassured her. “She showed me and called him your TV boyfriend. You know how Nancy loves Daryl and Carol.” Once again Mel smiled. Oh she most definitely knew how Nancy felt about Caryl and many of her mom’s other friends - and her parents too. “She doesn’t know a thing about you and Norman - just that you work together and are good friends.” Her mom reached out and held her hand. “Are you okay, baby? Why didn’t you tell me you’re not together anymore?” 

Melissa felt her heart start to race. She realized it was time to tell her mom about the arrangement. She’d planned on telling her parents eventually, but she’d been putting it off, unsure they would understand. Friends who were in the business would get it, but it’s harder for others to grasp why anyone would go to the lengths they were going to. “Ma, we’re still together.” Mel almost laughed at the look of horror on her mom’s face. “No, it’s nothing like that - Norman is with me, not Diane. But we’re trying to make it look like him and Di are together.” The look changed from horror to bewilderment.

“Why would you do that?” her mom breathed, her blue eyes full of concern and curiosity. 

“We’re going to need another cup of coffee,” Melissa sighed. She got up and refilled their mugs and then sat down and told her mom the whole story. 

When she finished her mom took a long time to speak. Melissa realized there were tears in her eyes and she felt her own eyes start to dampen. “Do you love him? Do you think Norman is the one?” 

“Oh Mama,” Mel said, a tear rolling down her cheek. “I know he’s the one. I’ve never been more sure about anything.” 

Suzanne nodded. “I know you’re scared of what would happen if the world ever found out about the two of you,” she squeezed Mel’s hand. “But you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You would be just fine, I know it.” 

Melissa shook her head. “I can’t. I can’t live with people watching my every move. Norman is swarmed wherever we go. If people knew about us it would only get worse.” 

Her mom stood and came over to kiss her on the forehead. “I have one more thing to say and then I won’t bother you anymore about this - you do what you feel is best. But, sweet girl - love isn’t easy. You have to work hard to make it last. It’s worth it though. I see how happy he makes you and I think - I think you should let the rest of the world see it, too.” She cupped Mel’s face and stroked her cheek. “That’s my advice - you don’t have to take it, but I hope you’ll at least consider it.” 

Melissa did consider it. She went for a long walk and allowed herself to imagine what life would be like if her and Norman went public. But every scenario she imagined just left her with a huge knot in her stomach. By the time she returned home she had convinced herself that things were just fine the way they were. She was happy. Norman was happy. She was pretty sure Diane was happy. Everything was fine. Just fine. Mel had conveniently blocked out the recent panic attack and the madness she’d been seeing on social media. 

She busied herself the rest of the day keeping her dad company. They played cards and watched a few TV programs. It was nice to be daddy’s little girl again. He was so proud of her, she’d seen the glow on his face when he told others about her. She always blushed and ran off embarrassed, but it still felt good to know your dad loved you that much. 

Mel vowed she was going to visit more often and even caught herself thinking of how nice it would be to bring Norman home for Thanksgiving or Easter dinner. If you weren’t hiding the truth you could do that, a little voice inside her said. Melissa pushed the thought away immediately. 

The entire day she had blocked out what she was looking forward to that evening. But once her parents were in bed and she was alone in her room it was all she could think about. She watched the clock and saw the minutes creeping by, slower than ever. When it was finally time to Skype Norman she opened her laptop nervously. Most of the time she used her phone, but the computer would allow her to have both hands free. 

Norman picked up right away and he had a sexy grin on his face. “Why aren’t you naked?” was the first thing he said. 

“Are you naked?” What a stupid question. He slept naked, of course he was. But she was really nervous for some reason and her mind wasn’t working properly. It only got worse when he moved the camera from his face to show her just how naked he was. Norman wasn’t just naked, he was also aroused. Mel felt dizzy staring at his fully erect penis. 

“Take your clothes off, Mel,” he said, his voice low and seductive. 

“Okay,” she whispered. “I’m nervous,” Mel admitted as she started to undress. 

“Don’t be. It’s not like we’ve never seen each other masturbate before,” he replied. Melissa knew he was right. It was something they had both enjoyed - many times. “Just relax, baby, and trust me - I’ll talk you through it.” 

She missed him so much. She missed his voice and his smile. She missed being able to touch him and kiss him, and she missed the sex. So Melissa decided to just do as he asked and she trusted him. He started by letting her watch him stroke his dick, but instructed her not to touch herself until he said to. Her body was aching in all the right places watching him move his hand slowly up and down his shaft. He talked dirty to her the whole time, telling her where he wanted to put his cock. 

Melissa could barely breath, her eyes glued to the screen. She had to resist the urge to reach out and touch the screen, knowing she would only be disappointed that she couldn’t actually touch him. Her pussy was throbbing and she was dying to slip a hand between her legs, but he hadn’t said it was time yet - so she waited. The ache was almost unbearable and still she waited, watching him, listening to his sexy voice. 

Suddenly his dick disappeared and she saw his face. Her heart thudded so hard it moved her whole body when she saw the lust in his eyes. “My turn,” he said softly. “It’s time. Go ahead.” 

Mel’s hand was shaking as she shifted the camera angle to give Norman a perfect view between her legs. She leaned back and closed her eyes and then focussed on the sound of his voice as he talked her through everything. When her fingers made contact with her clit the first time she knew it wasn’t going to take long. She hadn’t touched herself at all in the time they had been apart. The last time she’d had an orgasm was the morning they parted. 

It would never be as good as if he were there, fucking her, but when she finally peaked and orgasmed it felt pretty damn amazing. She was gasping for air, her pussy still throbbing as she pushed the screen higher again. “Did you?” 

Norman laughed, “Fuck, I was done about 2 seconds after you started.” Mel shook her head and chuckled along with him. She didn’t bother to put her clothes back on as they slipped into easy conversation. She did feel silly for being nervous though. Norman made it perfect, just like he always seemed to do. The man had his flaws - many flaws if she was being honest. But when it came to her and their relationship he was pretty much perfect. 

Mel’s phone started to ring. “Well it seems nature calls, right on schedule,” she muttered. “Gotta go,” she said apologetically. They said goodbye and she dressed quickly. Back to reality.


	14. New Year's Eve

It was a strange holiday season for Melissa with her dad’s recovery being the focus as opposed to the usual festivities. She knew he was pretty upset that they couldn't have the family over like they would usually do. Her dad loved New Year’s and always filled the house on New Year’s Eve. He still wanted to have a party but both Mel and her mom put their foot down knowing it would be too much for him until he was fully recovered.

He was in a grump all day, even with her, which was rare, and he went to bed earlier than usual in protest of missing out on the midnight ritual of past years. That meant that by 8pm Melissa was alone in her room, bored and also grumpy because she had planned to be with Norman that night.

She knew he had plans to go out with some friends and she didn’t want to bother him or make him feel bad so she didn’t bother to call him. Instead she had a ridiculously long bath, read several chapters of a book she’d brought but hadn’t even opened yet, and then went to the kitchen to do a little stress eating. As she started into the second piece of her mom’s homemade peach pie, she swore she could feel her ass getting bigger. Mel wasn’t one of those skinny girls who thought they were fat, she knew a few pounds wasn’t going to hurt - especially since she had a hard time keeping weight on during filming season. She considered a third slice of pie and then quickly put it back in the fridge. 

Melissa was surprised to find it was well after 11 by the time she got back to her room. She still wasn’t tired and was debating whether to stay up until midnight and enjoy the ritual of ringing in the new year, or if she should just go to sleep knowing it was just going to piss her off ringing in the new year alone. She opted to check out Twitter for a while and pass some time, then make the final decision closer to midnight. 

Mel scrolled through her feed and saw lots of photos from her fans out having fun. They were all wishing her a happy new year, many of them were from other countries and actually had rung in the new year already. It was nice to feel the love from her fans. Some days she really wished she could give them more than she did, like she had early on. But there were just too many of them and no matter how hard she tried she knew she would leave far more of them disappointed. It really was a double edged sword. 

Curiosity almost got the better of her as she opened her secret Instagram account. She only used it to lurk and fans had no idea she even had an account. Before she could get lost in the insanity Mel quickly closed the app and set her phone down on the bed beside her. She was already in a bad mood, there was no sense making it worse by reading all the awful things people were saying about Diane and Norman. Or are you worried about the good things people are saying? She hadn’t even wanted to go there, but her internal voice was being an asshole. Melissa could actually remember the very first positive comment she read from a fan congratulating Diane and saying what a beautiful couple her and Norman made. 

As much as she wasn’t a jealous person, the comment stung. They did make a beautiful couple. Diane was gorgeous and Norman was a very sexy man - they were aesthetically pleasing together, that was for sure. Melissa reminded herself of the one thing she had with Norman that no one could ever measure up to with either of them - chemistry. She knew they sizzled together both on and off screen. No one else she had ever known, ever worked with, ever dated, had even an ounce of what her and Norman had. It was a blessing and a curse because they couldn’t even be around each other without people noticing, and that’s exactly what led to the rumours that they were together. 

Melissa sighed out loud and then fluffed her pillow. It was only minutes from midnight and she decided she was going to sleep. She laid down and got comfortable and then remembered that she hadn’t plugged in her cell phone. She sat up and grabbed it and leaned over to find the charger. Just as she grabbed it the phone started to ring. Her face lit up and tears stung her eyes when she looked at the screen. It was a Face Time call from Norman. “Hey,” she said brightly when she answered. 

“Hi Sweetheart,” he replied, giving her a goofy smile. 

“Oh baby, you are wasted,” Melissa laughed. It was so obvious when Norman was drunk. His beady little eyes somehow got even smaller and his adorable nose turned red. 

“I might be a little drunk,” he admitted. “I wish you were here,” Norman added, slurring his words slightly. Even completely trashed he was thinking of her and missing her - Melissa was touched. 

“Where are you?” she asked, wondering why it was so quiet. 

“Some dude’s bedroom,” he replied, looking around. “I may have kicked a couple out of here so I could have privacy to call you.” Melissa laughed, imagining the poor man and woman who thought they were about to get lucky only to get booted out by Norman. “Sometimes being Daryl Dixon has it’s advantages,” he added with a snort. 

“You didn’t have to take time away from your friends to call me,” Mel said softly. She appreciated it, so much, but she didn’t want him to think she would have been upset if he didn’t call. 

“Wasn’t anyone else I wanted to be with at midnight but you,” he replied. “I love you, ‘Liss, so much.” 

If she didn’t already have tears in her eyes she would have then. “I love you, too,” she sniffed. 

“Hey, I hear everyone counting down,” Norman replied excitedly. “5 - 4 -3 - 2 -1,” he counted. Part way through she joined him and they said “Happy New Year” together. Norman yelled it, but she had to be quiet. Afterwards he kissed the screen and Melissa laughed through her happy tears. 

“Thank you,” she said genuinely. “Now go enjoy your party and call me tomorrow when you’re done puking,” Mel teased. 

“I don’t puke -” he started. “Much,” Norman added with a chuckle. They looked at each other for a moment and then he spoke again, very soft and sappy, “You’re so beautiful.” Instantly the tears were back. “I’m serious, ‘Liss. You’re the most beautiful girl in the world and you’re all mine.” Chances were that Norman wouldn’t remember what he had said in the morning, but she would remember it for the rest of her life. She knew it was absolutely genuine, maybe the most genuine thing he’d ever said to her because he had zero inhibitions. 

Melissa never took compliments well, even though she was extremely touched. “I love you, Romeo,” she joked, trying to take the attention off of herself. “Now go have fun.” 

They said their goodbyes and finally Mel hung up. At that point she was way too happy to sleep so she decided to go downstairs and bake a surprise cake for her parents. She wasn’t the baker her mama was, but she had fond memories of learning how to make a cake from scratch when she was a little girl. 

By the time she had all the ingredients set out she looked up to find out she wasn’t alone. “Hey,” her mom said with a smile. Then she laughed a bit, “You talked to Norman didn’t you?” 

“Oh God,” Melissa groaned. “That obvious?” 

Suzanne moved closer and touched her cheek. “That goofy smile, that sparkle in your eye - yes, it’s that obvious - to your mama at least.” Without another word her mom joined in and soon they were making the cake together, just like when Mel was a little girl. She knew her parents were getting older and Melissa appreciated how special this moment with her mom truly was. “I was thinking,” Suzanne said, as they sat waiting for the cake to bake. “Your dad is doing pretty well. We could just hire a nurse to come in for some extra help and you could go home now. You’ve been amazing, but I know you miss Georgia and your man of course.” 

Mel shook her head. “No way. I promised I would be here until the doctor says Daddy is fine. I won’t leave now.” 

“But doesn’t Normie have a birthday coming up?” Her mom asked. Melissa chuckled. Her mom was such a goofball sometimes and she often made up little pet names for people Mel worked with. Norman got Normie, Andy got Andykins and Steven got Cutie Pie. Her mom adored Steven just like anyone who had met him and she thought he was the cutest thing alive, especially after Melissa had showed her a video of Steven playing guitar and singing. 

“Yeah, his birthday is next week,” Mel replied. 

“Listen, I want you to go and spend his birthday with him,” Suzanne insisted. 

“No way, I’m not leaving you guys,” she shook her head again. 

“Just for one night. We will have a nurse come in and stay the night in case there are any problems. Fly to New York and surprise him, sweetie.” Suzanne reached out and touched her hand. “He needs to see you, I know it.” She smiled. “Men are very co dependent,” she gave Mel a wink. “You’ve always been my little loner, but he’s not like that. Go see him. I promise we’ll be fine without you for one night.” 

Could she do it? Should - she do it? Melissa wasn’t sure yet, but she was certainly considering the possibility and the thought of seeing him sooner than expected was such a delicious idea - how could she possibly turn it down?


	15. The Surprise Visit

Melissa was nervous as the plane touched down at Newark. Norman had no idea she was coming. She knew he already had plans and she didn’t want to interfere with those or want him to be in any way disappointed that she’d shown up. Deep down she knew he wouldn’t be. She knew he loved her more than anything and would be absolutely thrilled she was there. The only issue was - he was going out and she would be hiding out at his place. The last thing she wanted was for him to cancel his plans or to come home earlier than he wanted just because she was there. 

She breezed through the airport in her usual disguise. Not a single person even gave her a second look. She grabbed an uber and gave the address of Norman’s building, then fidgeted nervously the entire drive. She had already called Norman that morning while she was waiting for her flight and wished him a Happy Birthday. They talked for awhile and that’s when he’d told her about his plans for the evening. He was hanging out with Mingus later, on the weekend. She knew he wouldn’t be headed out until much later so Mel hoped he was home and not running errands or something. 

Melissa went into the lobby and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Norman’s number. “Hey, what’s going on? Is everything alright?” his voice held concern when he answered. He was likely confused as to why she was calling again when she said she would call him the next day when they hung up earlier. 

“Everything is just fine,” she replied, smiling to herself. “I was just thinking, how would you like to spend part of your birthday with me?” 

“Ha,” he laughed. “I wish.” Norman clearly thought she was messing with him. “But I do want to see you soon. Fuck - I miss you. How’s your dad doing? When do you think you’ll be back home?” 

“Oh he’s coming along. But it’ll still be a little while before I’m back home,” she replied. 

“Damn,” he sighed, clearly disappointed. 

“Norman, you didn’t really answer me - how would you like to spend part of your birthday together?” She asked again. 

“I - um - I - “ he stammered. “You know I would love that - if it was possible.” 

“Then how about you buzz me in, hmm?” Melissa felt the nervous flutters in her stomach again. This time they were different though, she was excited to see him but there was a touch of nerves like often happened when they had been apart for a while. 

“Buzz you in? What? You’re - you’re not? Are you really?” He was talking fast and was stuck somewhere between shock and elation. 

“Yep, I’m here,” Melissa confirmed. 

“Oh my God. Holy fuck.” The door buzzed and Melissa entered and headed to the elevator. 

“I’ll be right up,” she said before hanging up the phone. She pressed his floor and examined herself in the mirror. Feeling confident she wasn’t going to see anyone else in the elevator she pulled off the wig and tucked it in her bag and then fluffed her hair a bit. It wasn’t perfect, but a lot better than she was expecting. She couldn’t help the absolutely dorky smile that spread across her face as she stared at her reflection. Mel sent a silent thank you to her mother for pushing her to go visit Norman - she honestly hadn’t known how much she needed it until that moment. 

He pulled open the door before she could even knock and the next things she knew he was taking her bags, tossing them inside on the floor and pulling her into his arms. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he growled into her ear as he hugged her tight. Mel kicked the door mostly shut with her foot, but it slammed the rest of the way closed when Norman shoved her up against it and started to kiss her desperately. It felt so good to know with absolute certainty that he missed her every bit as much as she missed him - maybe even more if that was possible. 

She also knew that even though he was working her over in a very physical way - it wasn’t a purely physical need that he felt for her. There was a tenderness amidst the desperation that she knew could only come from a place of true love. The lust was there too, it always was with them, but she could feel the depths of his need for her and it was achingly sweet. 

When he finally pulled back long enough to look at her everything changed. This time the physical need did take over completely and she happily welcomed it. His lips on her neck felt hot and even though she knew he was leaving marks on her skin she didn’t care. Make up, a turtleneck, or a scarf for a few days was well worth how good it felt to have him sucking on her skin. 

Mel lifted his t-shirt at the back so she could touch his bare skin, but it wasn’t enough so she slid her hands lower, inside his pants and underwear and cupped his ass, pulling him even closer. She gasped as he nipped at her neck before moving to her lips again. Through the jogging pants he was wearing she could feel his dick pressing into her and it made her knees feel weak all of a sudden. 

Before long it wasn’t just her knees that were weak but her entire body. She was dizzy, delirious almost from the pure primal urges he was bringing out in her. As much as she wanted to commit every second to memory so she could take it with her and relive it in the time they were apart - she just couldn’t focus any longer. It all came in flashes instead of more fluid memories. 

The one thing that remained constant was the burning sensation inside her. No matter what stage they were at there was a fire raging in her belly that continued to intensify. She could barely remember their clothes coming off, though somehow they were both naked before he lifted her onto the table in his kitchen. She could remember thinking how the couch or the bed couldn’t have been much further, but those thoughts dissipated instantly when he dropped to his knees and shoved his face between her legs. If she thought her insides were a raging inferno before that it was nothing compared to what happened when his tongue started to explore her. “Oh God,” she gasped, arching her back to press her groin even more firmly against his face. The table was not comfortable. Not at all. But there had never been a time she gave less of a fuck about being comfortable. 

Norman made her come, easily, her existence turning in a blinding white light of bliss. At some point while she was lost in her pleasure he’d replaced his tongue with his dick and in a wonderful turn of events it made her orgasm seem so much longer and more intense, as if she somehow came twice with no rest in between. It was delicious and beautiful but so exhausting it left her panting. 

The next thing she knew, he was gathering her up in his arms and carrying her somewhere. She hadn’t been tired, not at all, but somehow her body just felt limp - thankfully it was only momentarily. By the time he set her down in bed her eyes were wide open and her body was humming. He climbed in with her and wrapped her up in his arms. “Thank you for this,” he whispered in her ear. “This is the best birthday present ever.” 

“Oh good, then we can forget about the gift I actually got you?” Melissa teased, rolling in his embrace to face him. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, but fuck no, what is it? When do I get it?” He lit up like a child at Christmas. 

“It’s not that exciting,” she laughed, covering her ass in case he wasn’t as thrilled about it as she expected he would be. “But let me go get it, okay?” She quickly wandered naked out to where he had put her bags and pulled out a folder. She sat on the bed and handed it to him. Norman took the folder curiously. “You’ve been bugging me for a long time about getting a tattoo that represents me. So I had something designed and if you like it you can do it - but you have to promise you’ll choose a spot you keep mostly hidden.” She held her breath while he opened it up and looked at the design. It was very small, only a couple inches long but it had turned out even more perfect than she could have imagined when she gave the info to the artist who did it for her. “This is my heartbeat and this is yours,” she said, tracing her finger along the jagged lines. The heartbeat patterns were along the outer edge of a feather. Looking at it quickly you might only see the feather itself, but if you knew or looked closer you could spot the spikes. 

“It’s perfect,” he said sincerely, looking up at her. “I don’t know what to say.” It wasn’t very often that Norman was speechless. “I’m getting it done tomorrow.” He looked at it again. “Hey, wait - how the fuck did you get my heartbeat anyway?” 

“Remember that physical you had for work? I distracted the nurse long enough to snap a picture of your ECG after you left,” she admitted with a proud smile. 

“You’re something else,” he chuckled, still looking at the pic. 

They were silent for a moment and finally Melissa spoke. “What time are you going out?” 

“Not for a few hours still,” he replied, closing the folder and setting it beside him. “I meant to tell you - Diane asked if it might be a good idea for her to come out tonight.” 

“Oh,” Mel nodded, unsure of exactly how she felt about that. Of course she was a bit jealous but she knew it was all part of the plan they agreed to. 

“I told her no,” he continued. “I mean, she is a friend and it really didn’t have to mean anything - but, I don’t know -” he shrugged. “It’s my birthday and it just didn’t feel right today.” He looked at her and apologized. “I’m sorry, I hope you aren’t upset.” 

“Of course not,” Melissa replied, leaning in to give him a tender kiss. “It’s your birthday and you deserve to enjoy it however you want to.” 

“I could cancel and just stay right here in this bed with you?” he suggested. 

“No way. You had plans, you go and have fun. I’ll be here for the night and I’ll see you when you’re home.” Melissa made sure her tone was adamant. She wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to change everything just because she showed up. Norman smiled and nodded, he knew when he’d lost the battle. She laid down on the bed and sighed. “You know we’re going to have to up the game soon right?” It was time to make it a little more obvious that him and Diane were a couple. “I saw another one of those gossip things that talk about us without saying our name. It was way off about everything but the fact that you and I are together. People are still eating up the McReedus thing and we need to nip it in the bud.” 

Before she could say another word Norman had his finger on her lips. “Shhh, it’s my birthday and I demand there be no more talk of nipping McReedus in the bud. We’re canon baby, deal with it - well for today at least,” he added. This time she gave in and welcomed his kisses and any other distraction he wanted to provide.


	16. Valentine's Day

Seeing Norman for his birthday was so wonderful and unplanned that Mel was able to feed off the high for a long time. Between the memories of being with him and their calls, Skypes, and texts the next month passed much quicker than she thought would be possible. Her dad had a check up at the 8 week mark to make sure everything was healing up nicely, and if it went well Melissa would be returning home to Georgia shortly after that. Only a few more weeks and she would be back in her home, the home she shared with Norman, where they could be together again without any worry of being seen. 

There was one thing that was bothering her though, even if she would never admit it. The following Tuesday just happened to be Valentine’s Day. It never had been one of her favorite days. She’d always asked herself - why did there have to be a day for couples to celebrate how much they love each other? They should just do that everyday. Flowers were way more expensive. Restaurants were all booked up. There was so much pressure to make it perfect. Who needs that? Well the answer was clear that year - she did. She wanted Valentine’s Day with Norman, this year more than ever. 

It wasn’t possible though, and in the days leading up to the 14th it put her in a foul mood. Her mom noticed. She didn’t say anything but Melissa knew she’d noticed because she did little things to try and make her smile. One day it was her favorite cookies. Another day she handed her an old 35mm camera and told Melissa to go for a walk and take some pictures because she knew that photography always improved her mood. As hard as she tried to make her Mama’s efforts successful, she just couldn’t shake the black cloud over her head. 

The morning of the 14th Mel actually felt a little better. She’d talked to Norman the night before and admitted she was upset they couldn’t be together. He’d offered to jump on a plane that instant and come to NC. As much as she appreciated the sentiment it was just too risky. If he was ever spotted around Charlotte it was a sure thing everyone would connect it to her. 

The reason she felt better was because the day she was dreading had arrived and soon it would be over. Mel showered and headed downstairs for breakfast. It had been just her and her mom eating at the table together since her dad had the surgery. It was just easier and more comfortable for him to use a TV tray in the living room. When Mel entered the kitchen though, the table was set for 3. “Daddy joining us?” she asked, thinking it was a sweet and romantic gesture on Valentine’s Day. 

“Nope,” Suzanne replied with a sly grin. 

“Oh,” Mel responded, wondering who was coming for what appeared to be homemade buttermilk banana and pecan pancakes and sausage and smelled amazing. She wouldn’t be curious too much longer because the doorbell rang. 

“Can you get that please Sweetie?” her mom asked, tending to the pancakes. Melissa shrugged and wandered to the front door, expecting one of her mom’s church friends or maybe a surprise family member. She pulled open the front door and gasped, then instantly started crying. 

“What are you doing here?” she gushed, wrapping her arms around Norman’s neck. He hugged her back with a bouquet of roses in his hand. All of a sudden she realized that anyone driving by could see him and yanked him inside. “This is insane,” she gasped, all of a sudden feeling paranoid as she quickly shut the door. “Norman, I told you last night not to come.” 

He ignored her and gave her a long kiss that left her flushed and breathless. “This was already planned,” he said with a grin. “When we were on the phone I was at home - in Georgia.” 

“What?” Mel gasped. “How? When?” Her mom appeared in the hallway and they were both smiling at her. 

Norman walked over and kissed Suzanne on the cheek. “These are for you,” he said, handing her the flowers. Melissa watched the exchange with curious interest. She loved the fact that he’d brought her mom flowers and the way her face lit up and the tears in her eyes told her that Suzanne was more than a little touched. Norman would charm her the entire time he was there because that was just the kind of guy he was. Everyone loved him, but especially older ladies and children. He was so good with them. 

“Is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?” Melissa asked finally. 

Suzanne waved her and started walking, “Come eat first, we’ll talk over breakfast.” 

Norman must have complimented the pancakes 50 times, but they really were amazing and deserved so much praise. Eventually her mom got to the story and explained how she’d called Norman and they had worked out a plan. He’d flown into Atlanta and then rented a car to drive up to North Carolina that morning so he wouldn’t be recognized in his own vehicle. He hadn’t made any stops at all (other than to pull over and pee on a deserted road) and there was no way anyone would know he was there. The next day he would drive back to Atlanta and fly back home to New York. If anyone spotted him at the airport it would just seem as though he’d made a quick trip to his place in GA. 

“But how did you even know his number?” Melissa asked once the story was over. 

“Oh Melissa, really, dear?” her mother scoffed at her. “I snuck into your room while you were sleeping and got it off of your cellular telephone.” 

“Cell,” she muttered, shaking her head. “Just cell, Ma.” 

“Oh whatever,” Suzanne said with a smile. While Melissa helped her in the kitchen with dishes Norman joined her dad in the living room. Every once in awhile she could hear them laughing and it warmed her heart so much. It really was special to have the man she loved spend time with her family. No doubt her dad was telling embarrassing stories of her childhood, but Melissa didn’t care one bit - she was on too much of a high. 

Eventually they finished up and she followed her mom into the living room. Norman was smirking at her and she wondered what juicy tidbit he’d been given to tease her about. “Okay, time for the two of you to get outta here,” Suzanne announced before Melissa had a chance to sit down.

“Huh?” Mel looked at her. 

“The boat house is made up for you two to spend the night. There’s food and drinks in the fridge and even a little something special on ice.” Melissa stared at her mom, dumbfounded. The boat house was where she often stayed when she was home for an extended visit. Her parents knew she liked her alone time and they also loved to have her visit so it was like a compromise they had come up with in hopes she would come home more often and stay a little longer. 

“But what about dad? What if you need me?” Mel asked. 

“He’s fine, aren’t you, hon?” Suzanne asked. Her dad nodded. “Besides, maybe I want your father all to myself for a little while.” 

“Oh geez,” Melissa grinned. “Don’t hurt him,” she teased. “Let’s get outta here,” she said, grabbing Norman’s hand and tugging him up from the couch. 

“Have fun,” her mom called after them. “Call before you come back.” Melissa was in too good of a mood to be grossed out by the thought of her parents getting it on - whatever that looked like at their age. 

Melissa led Norman to the little cottage by the lake. The fancy boat she’d bought her dad a couple of years ago was tied to the dock and the little paddle boat and two jet skis were on the other side. The jet skis were for when her nieces and nephews came to visit their grandparents. Melissa had bought those, too. She didn’t spend a lot of money on herself, but she enjoyed doing things to make her family happy simply because she could. 

“Please tell me you have the keys for those?” Norman said, ogling the jet skis. 

“They’re inside,” Mel replied with a nod. “But I’m not driving one. The paddle boat is a little more my speed.” 

Norman backed her into the cottage door. “You don’t have to drive, you can sit on the back and hold on to me, like when you ride with me.” Melissa could feel the heat from his body. She knew he was completely turned on, both by her and his need for speed. She spun around long enough to open the door and let them inside. Then she tugged him in and they started to kiss. 

She barely noticed the flowers in a vase on the table and the bottle of wine on ice as Norman led her to the closest bedroom. It wasn’t the one she normally slept it, but it didn’t matter - they wouldn’t be sleeping. He was peeling her clothes off as they kissed their way along. “I’ve missed you,” he groaned, splaying his hands over her creamy smooth skin, grazing her body gently. For the amount of lust they were both feeling he somehow found the restraint to make love to her slowly and it was so sexy and satisfying. 

A split second after they had finished he sat up, “Ready to jet ski?” Melissa couldn’t help but laugh at how cute it was. It was so cold out, but they did have wetsuits - she sighed and nodded. 

“We’re going to freeze our asses off, you know that right?” Melissa whined as they padded down to the dock in the thick neoprene suits. It was actually a gorgeous day for mid February and the high was into the mid 60s, but the water was still freezing. 

“Just hold me close, I’ll keep you warm,” he said, as he untied the front watercraft. Norman really was a furnace, but she was still skeptical that he could out do the icy water. A moment later she was hugging him close as they flew over the lake at top speed. Melissa was pleasantly surprised by the fact that she actually didn’t feel cold at all. She was feeding off of Norman’s joy - he was like a kid sometimes, but it was beautiful and she loved that side of him. 

They zipped all around the small lake. Not surprisingly they didn’t see anyone else out there. Even though it was a lovely day it wasn’t really boating season in the area. Melissa actually felt a twinge of disappointment when Norman took them back to the dock. When he slowed the water washed up on them and that was enough to rid her of the disappointment. By the time they were both on the dock she was shivering. 

They went inside, peeled off the wetsuits and both climbed into a hot bath together. They had wine, shared a box of expensive chocolates he’d brought from NYC, and then made love a second time. Close to sunset they put on warm clothes and went out in the paddleboat. 

They enjoyed the calm silence for a while, holding hands and looking at the sun starting to sink down on the horizon. Finally Melissa broke the silence. “I came up with an idea,” she said. “I think it’s time you kissed her in public.” 

“What?” Norman looked shocked. He shook his head. “Nah, we don’t need to do that.” 

“Norman, it’s fine.” She knew he was likely balking because of her feelings as well. “It’s all an act. You’ve kissed each other before for the movie. It’s no big deal.” 

“Mel, come on - please? I don’t want to take it that far - not yet. Not unless it’s really necessary.” He held her hand a little tighter. 

“It’s necessary Norman, trust me,” Melissa sighed in response. “It needs to happen before you and I are back in Georgia together. Before filming starts again and before Comic Con.” 

“But why the kissing? Can’t we just make a statement to a magazine that we’re a couple or something?” he asked. 

“It needs to be something tangible,” Melissa insisted. “People need to see something that makes them feel certain that you and Diane really are together.” 

He didn’t look convinced but he gave in because he knew it was what she wanted. “I’ll call Diane tomorrow and set something up. It’s likely going to be next month before our schedules line up, but she can book the paparazzi and we’ll get to it as soon as possible.” 

“Thank you,” Melissa said, squeezing his hand. “Now, let’s enjoy the rest of the time we have together.” They watched the sunset and then took the boat back to shore. Melissa knew he would agree to whatever she wanted, but part of her was questioning the plan she’d made. Had he agreed too quickly? Did he like the idea of getting to kiss another woman? The seeds of doubt were planted in her head, but when she caught him looking at her later that night it destroyed any doubts she had. His stare made her heart pound. He didn’t look at anyone else like that - only her. No one else in this world had ever gazed at her with so much love in their eyes. Melissa was certain she had nothing to worry about. She was also certain this was the best Valentine’s Day she’d ever had.


	17. PDA in NYC

“Jesus Norman, slow down a bit. That’s your third double already,” Diane gave him a look, but the look didn’t match her words because no matter what they were talking about they were trying to look like it was a light and flirty conversation. 

“Just order me another,” he replied with a forced grin. The booze was hitting him hard. Hard enough that he would soon be able to put his inhibitions aside and do exactly what he was supposed to be doing when they left the bar together - a full on public makeout session with Diane. 

No matter how many times he told himself that he’s just playing a role, that it’s basically work, just acting, it didn’t rid the butterflies in his stomach. Diane had already arranged for the paparazzi which meant that everything they did out on that street would be forever captured in photos and likely in a video as well. 

He was having trouble focusing on Diane because he kept thinking about Melissa. He wondered if it would bother her to see the photos even though she was completely on board with what was happening? He knew if he saw pictures of her kissing another man it would upset him a lot, but he was always more of the jealous type than Mel. The important thing was the goal in mind, Norman told himself. If this worked it would completely take the attention off of him and Melissa, and they could continue their relationship without her having to worry any longer about the truth coming out. To be honest, he didn’t care much about what the deal was doing for Diane. She was a good friend and he cared about her but he was doing this for Melissa and Melissa alone. 

The moment of truth was quickly approaching. As soon as he was done with the drink in front of him they would be leaving and giving the paps and some late night street strollers a good show. That realization made him slow down a lot. 

He grabbed his phone and pretended to take a couple selfies with Diane, for appearances again, as he didn’t actually take the photos. When it was finally time he downed the last sip and then texted Melissa - I love you. He just felt the need to tell her that before he locked lips with another woman. 

“Let’s do this,” he muttered, plastering on a huge, shit faced smile and grabbing her hand. Norman used his buzz and his acting skills to become Diane’s boyfriend for the next 30 minutes. He walked with her, holding hands, he laughed and smiled and eventually worked up to some serious PDA, including a hot and heavy kissing session once they knew the paparazzi were on board. 

It all felt wrong. So wrong he had to fight the bile rising in his throat at times, which, in his drunk state actually made him laugh at the thought of him pulling away to puke and it all being captured on film. That was a sure way to ruin the entire scheme - but he still found it so damn hilarious. 

Diane was a beautiful woman and any guy would be lucky to be the one making out with her, but he wasn’t just any guy - he was a guy madly in love with another woman. The way he felt about Melissa really didn’t make it fair to any other woman on the planet because no one measured up. He actually believed she was perfect. She was gorgeous and her kind heart and soul made her even more beautiful. There was no one like her and she was his. She was his and he would do anything to make sure that never changed. 

Norman tucked his face close to Diane’s like he was nuzzling her affectionately, “Good enough?” he asked. 

“I think so,” she agreed. They left their cozy embrace and continued to wander down the street holding hands until they saw a cab. Diane waved it down and somehow Norman managed to get his drunk ass into the back seat without making a complete fool of himself. She gave the cabby directions to Norman’s place and asked him to take them into the parking garage when they got close. Norman spoke to the gate keeper and they were waved in. Diane had parked her car there earlier so she could drive home afterwards. 

“You okay to get up to your apartment?” she asked, after the cabby had left. 

Norman stumbled and laughed at himself before answering. “I got this,” he snorted. 

“Seriously, I can walk you up…” she started. 

“No,” he snapped a little too harshly. “Sorry. I’m fine though. Talk soon.” Norman took off on unsteady feet towards the elevator. There was a very, very good reason that he didn’t want Diane to come up to his apartment. 

“Hey,” Melissa said as he stumbled into the kitchen. “I made coffee - oh crap, you look like you need it too. Shit, Norman you’re wasted.” She stood up and helped him to a chair and then brought him over a cup of coffee. 

“I couldn’t do it sober,” he sighed. “I’m sorry. I hope it doesn’t mess things up but I just needed a few drinks to get the nerve.” He was so glad Melissa had come to stay with him for a couple of days. They knew how risky it was for her to be in the city, especially with the make out session plan happening, but he needed her there. He needed to be able to come home to her and know what he’d done was worth it. 

Melissa stood close and he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head against her stomach. She gently played with his hair for a moment and slowly things started to feel right again. “I love you,” she said softly. Her words soothed him, right down to his soul. She was magical. Everything about her was so calming and perfectly zen. Some people had places they go to just feel happy and breathe, but for him, his happy place was simply being in her presence. 

Norman drank his coffee and then yawned. It was late and he was exhausted. He also knew he likely had a rough morning on the way after so much booze. But after everything that he’d done that evening it just felt so good to be with her that he didn’t want it to end yet. “Come on,” Mel said, offering him a hand. “Come to bed. You need to sleep.” 

“I don’t wanna sleep,” he replied in a very whiney tone. 

“Then just come to bed,” Melissa said, biting her lip and looking at him with a twinkle in her eye that could only mean one thing. 

“I can’t promise this is going to be smooth,” he sighed, getting to his feet. It wasn’t like they had never had drunk sex before, but usually they were both a little tipsy. 

“Just trust me,” Melissa purred, leading him to the bedroom. From the moment she helped him sit on the edge of the bed she showed just how loving and tender she could be, and patient of course. She undressed him slowly, doing everything for him, even stopping him when he tried to help too much. When he was naked she moved him back onto the pillows and took off her clothes. He really wanted to ask her for a strip tease, but didn’t want to push his luck. Instead he just watched her peel off her layers, feeling his dick grow hard before she was even completely naked. 

There were no words spoken between them but Melissa told him so much with her eyes and her body. She kissed him all over and caressed his body, much like he did so often to her when he wanted her to know how special and cherished she was. Even when the touches weren’t in erogenous zones they left him tingling as if she was stroking him or teasing a nipple.

It was baffling how she knew exactly what he needed, but it was also a reminder of how perfect she was for him. Norman knew he had many insecurities and he compensated for them in various ways that often gave the impression that he had a major ego problem. When he was with Melissa those insecurities went away. He didn’t care that he was getting older and his body wasn’t what it used to be. He didn’t care about the wrinkles and grey in his beard or the ones he covered in his hair with frequent dying. He didn’t care that there were better actors out there or that he never seemed to get the recognition that others might when he actually did nail a great scene. She made him feel absolutely 100% confident in his skin and his abilities. 

As much as it started out sweet and tender it wasn’t long before it was steamy and sexy. She sucked his dick like a champ and then rode him slowly, teasing him right to the edge and finally shoved him over. He tried a few times to make an effort to pleasure her, but Melissa made it clear that she wanted him to just enjoy it - so he did. 

“You’re going to be a hurting unit in the morning,” Melissa said, cuddling up beside him. 

He knew she was right, but he hoped it wasn’t too bad because he didn’t want to waste a second with her before she headed back home to Georgia. Their time together was few and far between during the offseason, often little stolen moments like the short visit they were currently having. If he was hugging the toilet all day or had a pounding headache and nausea it would interfere with spending time with Mel. “I’m going to be just fine, because you’re here,” he replied with a yawn. 

“Yep, that’s me - Melissa McBride - the cure for your hangover,” she teased. 

“You are,” he said more seriously, rolling towards her. “You’re my cure for everything. I love you, Liss.” 

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. “Get some sleep drunko, you’re showing your sappy side.” Norman yawned. He knew she was right. He could be romantic when he needed to or he could be a dog, but normally he kept the really sappy stuff in his head - until the booze took over. He closed his eyes and went to sleep with the realization that the evening had been worth it. It had to work. People would believe him and Diane were officially a couple and the rumors about him and Melissa would fade into the background. Mission accomplished.


	18. The Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I intended to wrap this up well before now, but life got in the way. The goal was to have a SDCC chapter posted before the actual event. Since that didn't happen, here it is now. And I must tell you this is the last chapter. I'll be focusing on It Just Happened more with this one wrapped up.   
> I can't thank you all enough for taking this journey with me and supporting me throughout. Your kindness has blown me away and I appreciate all of you readers and new friends <3   
> Enjoy!

For quite some time things went really smoothly. Diane and Norman kept up the charade and made sure they followed through on social media as well. No one knew for certain but they made it seem like they were spending time together between work projects and even arranged for Diane to spend a day in Europe with Norman while he was there to film Ride. 

Melissa made sure she was okay with what was going on even though seeing some of the stuff on Instagram was quite nauseating. Many fans were really hating on Norman and they frequently engaged in angry exchanges with those who were defending him. There was a division that really bothered her for being a part of it, though no one knew she was. 

There were days when Melissa wanted to just end it all, but she asked herself if she was ready to be Norman’s girlfriend in public and the truth was - she just wasn’t there yet. She loved him so much, but she just didn’t love the insanity that would come. So they pushed on with the public show and enjoyed every private second they had together. 

But one day they made a terrible mistake. It was an oversight in all honestly, they just didn’t think it through, but that didn’t change what damage had been done. Had Helena not showed up in a fit of rage at Norman’s apartment they may have never even realized what they had done. The plan was simply to get some photos out there of Diane going into Norman’s building and then a juicy little article pointing it out. 

What they didn’t think about was the fact that the world now had his address - but not just his address - they had the address when his son spent time. Mingus was almost an adult, but he was still Norman and Helena’s son and he needed to be protected from the craziness that came with his parent’s fame. Norman’s fans could be nuts, it was true, so the fact they now knew his address could have put potential danger on his son. 

There was nothing they could say to Helena as she screamed at them. But the second she left, after many, many apologies from both of them, Melissa decided she wanted out. “We can’t do this anymore - people are getting hurt,” she told Norman. Somehow he convinced her to keep it going a while longer. He said once they got back to filming and he was back in GA more frequently things would feel more normal for them and it wouldn’t be so bad. They’d fucked up, he knew that, but ending it then wasn’t going to fix their mistake. It made sense and she reluctantly agreed. 

It turned out he was right. It did feel a lot better once he was spending most of his time living in GA with her. The only problem was - as hard as they tried to make it seem like they were really a couple, even having Diane visit and her and Norman do a road trip on his bike - there were still so many that didn’t buy it because neither one of them had ever come right out and admitted the relationship. 

Norman and Diane came up with a plan that Melissa wasn’t overly comfortable with at first. SDCC was coming up and they wanted Chris Hardwick to ask Norman on the panel about the rumors that he was no longer single. Mel didn’t like the idea of mixing their personal life with very important work stuff, but she finally agreed when they convinced her that allowing fans a glimpse into their personal lives made them feel more connected with the actors and in turn more connected to the show. Norman also promised to have a meeting with Scott and fill him in on everything, then get the plan approved before it became official. Once Scott approved Mel felt a little better about it, even though she was still uneasy with the whole thing. 

The closer SDCC got the more she wanted to back out, but Melissa convinced herself that it was just because the official “confirmation” that Norman and Diane were together was going to be a huge deal. It was yet another step deeper into the lie they were spinning for the world. She kept her fears to herself though, because like it or not - this was happening. After the panel the world would believe that Norman was no longer single. 

Melissa tried to enjoy the SDCC festivities leading up to the panel, but she just couldn’t focus on anything but the moment that would change everything. Norman knew she was worried and he tried his best to make her feel better, but it was no use - she was miserable. 

Mel barely slept Thursday night and was exhausted Friday morning. Only a few more hours and they would be on that stage. Her and Norman had separate rooms, just for appearance sake, so she slipped on some yoga pants and a hoodie and went down the hall to his room. He answered shirtless and she pushed her way inside, kicking the door shut behind her. She kept walking him backwards until he tumbled backwards onto the bed with a huge grin. Mel was already stripping off her clothes and Norman knew enough to get his pants off in preparation for what was to come. 

The sex was incredible. It was satisfying and just the release and distraction that she’d been needing. It was also a reminder that no matter what people believed at the end of the day - Norman was hers. Perhaps she was being possessive, but she just couldn’t help it. 

When she left his room to get ready she was feeling a lot better, but there was something nagging inside her that she couldn’t quite figure out. She chalked it up to the stress she’d put on herself the last few days and focussed on getting ready. As it always seemed to time flew and the next thing she knew she was sitting beside Norman in front of thousands of fans and the panel had already started. 

As the hour long panel neared its completion the moment of truth had arrived. “Norman,” Chris said as the crowd went wild. When they finally quieted enough for Hardwick to continue he asked the question, “So, rumor has it that The Walking Dead’s most eligible bachelor is no longer eligible? And no, I’m not talking about Daryl.” The crowd laughed and then cheered again. Melissa’s heart was pounding in her chest and she actually felt like she might pass out. Norman still hadn’t replied because the fans were still too loud. That nagging feeling was back and stronger than ever. 

When she looked over at Norman and saw his beautiful smile it finally hit her what the feeling was about. Never in her life had she ever wanted to be in the spotlight. She ducked away from that kind of thing, avoided it whenever possible. But this was different. She didn’t want Norman to announce he was with Diane. She didn’t want the world to believe that. The very idea made her insanely jealous. That’s what the feeling she didn’t recognize really was. It was something she’d never felt so strongly in her life and that’s why it took her so long to recognize it. 

Melissa wasn’t the jealous type. She wasn’t impulsive either. She didn’t broadcast her personal life to anyone. She was quiet and private and overall quite chill. But the woman who stood up in front of all those people and all those cameras was none of those things. There was finally something that was more important to her than her privacy - it was him. She loved Norman with every part of her and it was time that the world knew it. The fallout from what she was about to do wasn’t going to be fun to get through, but it didn’t matter. Nothing right then mattered to her but making sure Norman didn’t say what he’d planned to say. 

The crowd went silent and all eyes were on her. Norman looked at her completely confused. He clearly had no idea what to say or do. She really hadn’t thought anything through at that point either so she just went with it and did the only thing that seemed to make sense - she leaned over, took his face in her hands and kissed him. 

If Norman was at all surprised or upset by her actions he didn’t seem it at all. The second their lips met he was kissing her back, eagerly. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause but Mel could barely hear them. She was completely focussed on Norman. When she finally pulled back she looked at him and whispered, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he replied, pulling her onto his lap. With his arms around her she finally got the nerve to look around and take in her surroundings. Everyone was smiling. People were crying tears of joy. All was right with the world. They would have a mess to clean up in the coming days, dealing with the contract and explaining their deception to the media. But right then, surrounded by some of the closest friends she’d ever had, in front of such loyal and devoted fans, in the arms of the man she loved with all her heart, life was simply - perfect.


End file.
